


Purge of the Virus

by Uxirusu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Battle, Multi, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uxirusu/pseuds/Uxirusu
Summary: Episode One: Tengu's BetrayalUirusu is attacked by Tengu. The man appointed to raise Uirusu. Tengu believes Uirusu has lived a long enough life and believes humanity would be safe were Uirusu dead.





	1. Tengu's Betrayal

Tengu channels his mana to the palm of his hand.

"Dare you disobey me?!" Tengu shouted.

 

He lashes out at Uirusu with a whip-like energy slash, tearing through his garment top, slicing through his flesh, shredding out blood, as Tengu continues to punish Uirusu, Uirusu grabs Tengu by his wrist with one of his shadow tentacles, ceasing Tengu's attack.

"Stop" Uirusu murmured.

 

Tengu redirects his mana to the other hand, and fires an energy spike, the width of a needle but length of a javelin, through Uirusu's opposite shoulder, forcing Uirusu to release Tengu's wrist and staggering Uirusu to the ground. Tengu seizes The opportunity to pin Uirusu down with more energy spikes, splashing Uirusu's blood on the ground.

"Perhaps I made a mistake." Tengu stated.

 

Tengu manifest another energy whip, slithers it around Uirusu's neck in an attempt to strangle him. Uirusu grabs it, to release his neck.

"To raise you from birth, are you forgetting?" Tengu growled.

"No! I..." Uirusu muttered

"Silence! Hold your tongue and count your blessings, these people are an enemy to the human race and must be slaughtered." Tengu stated.

"I can't believe that!" Uirusu rebutted.

"Have I not told you?" Tengu replied.

 

"More Lies!?" Uirusu refuted.

 

Tengu tightens his grip around Uirusu's neck, as Uirusu struggles to keep the band of energy from asphyxiating him. Uirusu draws one of his leg's to himself, in an attempt to stand up, but the energy spikes keep him pinned down.

"Why else would I be exiled? I discovered their secrets and chose to rebel against them, and escaped with my life, in hope of preventing their apocalypse."

 

"Apocalypse?" Uirusu questioned.

 

"Through my years of mentoring you, I witnessed your strength grown to insurmountable levels, and your skill far superior to my own, Now you are prey to their ultimate task."

Uirusu coughs for his own breath. "Was I just a tool to you then?"

 

Tengu replied. "For your father's sake, you his bastard son."

"He was no father to me!"

 

Uirusu's shadow tentacles sprout out from his back, binding Tengu's appendages, freeing Uirusu's neck.

"And neither are you!" He shouted

 

Uirusu slams Tengu to the ground, raises him quickly back into the air, and pounds Tengu back into the dirt, grinding him through the soil and rock, then tossing him through the tree tops, breaking a branches from his trajectory, finally to crash backing into the terrain. Uirusu grunts from pain, as he pulls an energy spike from his torso with his bare hands and shadow tentacles. Uirusu gets up to his feet, seeing Tengu limping toward him, blackened and bruised.

 

"Your father told me you had to be spared, told me to give you a chance at your own life, yet I sensed those were your mother's words,"

 

"Don't speak of my mother."

 

"I must vanquish you, to prevent them from using you."

 

"Use me?"

 

"The purge"

 

"Purge? Listen to yourself Tengu, never have you mentioned this before"

 

Before telling Uirusu more, Tengu slips an energy spike of his wrist, and flings it toward Uirusu. Uirusu clenching his wounds, subconsciously grabs the projectile with a tentacle and counters it back to Tengu, piercing his neck, and puncturing is artery, bringing Tengu first to his knees, then to his face.

 

"What have i done"

 

Uirusu rushes to his side, turns him over and cradles Tengu's head in his arms.

 

Tengu coughs up his own blood to speak. "I have failed, I beg you, eliminate the occult before you become their sacrifice."

 

"That's murder regardless, even for their own beliefs, does not justify me killing them."

 

"Then they have already succeeded, It's only a matter of time."

 

"Come back now! You're not dying!"

 

Uirusu could feel Tengu getting cold, as he tries to apply pressure to his bleeding neck, the blood continues to pump between his fingers, for Uirusu himself is exhausted. Blood oozes from the corned of Tengu's mouth.

 

"...To speak of them is a mistake..."

 

Tengu becomes lifeless, Uirusu closes Tengu's eyes. Darkness surrounded them, the wind lightly whistled, and the clouds receded from the moon.


	2. Takemoto Orphanage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Two: Takemoto Orphanage
> 
> The Takemoto girls’ home is but a humble and isolated orphanage. Maintained by Seiya Takemoto and Aiori Takemoto, Uirusu finds calm in the ties that make a family.

Next morning, Uirusu is paying his respects to Tengu's makeshift grave, bandages cover Uirusu's shoulder and wrap around his chest beneath his sando. The birds chirp with the rise of the morning sun. Uirusu takes what he can from his camp site and is prepared to sojourn to find whatever he secretly can about the occult of purgatory without himself mentioning it.

 

 

Uirusu sighs solemnly.

 

 

Uirusu, now making his way to the edge of the wilderness, comes to a shallow but flowing stream. He takes a glance into its clear water, startling the minnows in it, to clean his face, get a drink, and clean his wounds. Hoping to find a shortcut to find the nearest village, he follows the stream. In the distance he can see a cottage like structure in a clearing with what looks like a dirt road that he believes will take him out of the woods. as approaching the building, he can see a water mill attached to it and a beautiful woman cleaning clothes and hanging them to dry. Along with a child helping her and other children playing.

 

 

"Oh girls, enough of play time, please go inside for breakfast, Aiori should be preparing it now go and set the table." An older woman called out to the children as they quickly picked up there things and headed inside.

 

 

Seiya was her name; she saw Uirusu in the distance, given the reason why she sent the little ones in. Seiya addresses the girls washing clothes as they too are led inside.

 

 

"I can finish here; everyone can use your help with breakfast." To Aiori she spoke, hanging the remaining clothes to dry.

 

 

Uirusu approaches the older woman, with his gear in tote over his back, with both of his hands raised.

 

 

"What brings you to my orphanage?"

 

 

"I seek directions, can you point me in the direction to the nearest community, ma'am."

 

 

Seiya notices Uirusu's bandages.

 

 

"Oh dear, you are in no condition to continue to travel, here, come inside, I can redress your bandages and assess your wounds."

 

 

Uirusu is hesitant to follow her in, thinking he may be a burden.

 

 

"Ma'am, my strength can carry me, I do not wish to intrude."

 

 

"Nonsense, have you eaten? This will not take long. You are welcome in the Takemoto girls’ home. My name is Seiya Takemoto."

 

 

Seiya leads Uirusu in, only to have his neck meet a Naginata.

 

 

"Who are you and what are you doing with my mother."

 

 

Assertion boomed from Aiori's voice as her mother gentle pushed her weapon down.

 

 

"Aiori, he's injured and I offered him medical attention."

 

 

Aiori blushed, withdrawing her weapon, as she then bowed her head.

 

 

"Oh forgive me; I was just trying to protect my mother and our family"

 

 

Uirusu remained ridged during the confrontation and returned to her with a genuine smile.

 

 

"It was not my intention to intrude, but I accepted your Seiya's hospitality, and I intend to leave soon."

 

 

Uirusu was led away from the girls, and taken upstairs to the spare bedroom.

 

 

"Make yourself comfortable, I will be back with a few things, stay here."

 

 

Seiya exits the room and Uirusu softly sits on the chair in the room, gently placing his supplies on the floor. Seiya re-enters the room with first aid and a washing hygienic.

 

 

"The other girls are eating downstairs, I asked them to set something aside for you, and that we have a guest in our home."

 

 

"Are they all orphans?"

 

 

"No, there's my daughter, Aiori, she’s around your age, but most of the girls here are young, none my daughter's age. Now, take off your shirt, I am somewhat of a nurse."

 

 

Uirusu slips off his shirt, Seiya can see his sculpted body, and quietly gasp at his physique, since Uirusu has been the first man she has had in her home since her husband ran off with some woman.

 

 

"Something wrong Ms. Takemoto?"

 

 

"Oh nothing, It's just my husband left me, and since then I have been left to raise my daughter alone."

 

 

"You have my condolences"

 

 

Already moved Uirusu to the bed, continues to unwrap his bandages,

 

 

"You have a gorgeous home from inside and out."

 

 

"It was my husband's but after he left, with just me and Aiori, we had all this room, so we decided to turn our home into a refuge for girls, and me and Aiori have been keeping this house a home since then."

 

 

"You have the heart of a nurturer and I'm touched, I wish I were to meet my mother and to find her heart, that of, your own."

 

 

"From your character I would not expect anything less... you’re..."

 

 

"Oh, Uirusu I wish I was perfect, so I could have properly introduced myself earlier."

 

 

Seiya flushes a deep red.

 

 

"Oh... I..."

 

 

Seiya is finishing on his bandages, gently caresses against the last touch to his wrappings.

 

 

"I... I'm finished; you could join us for breakfast if..."

 

 

"I would love to, but I insist that i earn it first, If that’s ok Ms.-"

 

 

"Please, just call me Seiya, and you have to eat with me first. I prefer you eat when it's warm and ready dear..."

 

 

Seiya takes Uirusu back downstairs to the dining room. One of the girls sees him and is giddy at the sight of him. She scurries off to tell the others.

 

 

"I could retrieve our meals for us" Uirusu offered.

 

 

"You’re my guest, besides you don’t know your way around. I’ll be back."

 

 

Seiya exits to the kitchen. In next enters one of the girls. She was peeking around the corner as Seiya left the dining hall, she took a good look at him and slowly placed her hand on her chest as she then approached Uirusu.

 

 

"Forgive me for attacking you earlier"

 

 

"You were in your right to do so."

 

 

“Tell me, what you think of my mom"

 

 

"You must be her daughter Aiori, and I can tell, for you inherited all of your mother's beauty."

 

 

Aiori blushes and gently blinks her eyes as puts he hands together in front of her waist.

 

 

"Well, you're handsome; you’re traveling alone, aren’t you? Are you making your way back home, right?"

 

 

"Honestly, I know not where my home is, all I do know are my parents’ names."

 

 

"What are they if you don’t mind me asking..."

 

 

"My mother, Aerial and my father Aegis."

 

 

“What did your parent name you?"

 

 

"Uirusu, yet... I am still to meet them"

 

 

"... never met them....?"

 

 

Aiori eases in closer to him, coming to him with a comforting look.

 

 

"I have at least... my mother... you have any siblings?"

 

 

"Not to my knowledge..."

 

 

"You... could... make a family..."

 

 

Aiori hears her mother approaching with breakfast.

 

 

"Oh, here comes my mom, I’ll talk to you when I get a chance, see you." Aiori looking to him gives Uirusu a charming wink.

 

 

Aiori leaves and Seiya enters carrying their hot meals.

 

 

"Nothing too exotic, just a family broth I prepared for our meal, please like it." Seiya's voice was like velvet to Uirusu’s ears, calming she was as she spoke.

 

 

"Like it? I will love all that you make with your own hands."

 

 

Seiya smiles brightly. Then replies

 

 

"Please, let’s eat."

 

 

"The aroma, I miss home cooked meals."

 

 

"Being away from home too long?"

 

 

"No, many call me a nomad, because it is the truth."

 

 

"You asked where the nearest community, are you looking for work?"

 

 

"Just answers ma'am"

 

 

"Could I help any of your questions?"

 

 

"You have already given me enough of your kindness. I do not wish to trouble you Seiya, but please, I am to repay you, and you have a fire place? Perhaps I could supplement you for winter, or if your home is in need of repair."

 

 

Seiya gave a warm smile.

 

 

Nothing really, you don’t have to, if anything, help my girls and my daughter and I can answer any of your questions. Please though, would you mind staying here awhile, at least until morning, I... need... a little... Of your help."

 

 

Uirusu returned with a friendly demeanor.

 

 

"Say no more, for I will begin with our dishes Seiya, I’ll do as you ask,"


	3. Purpose with Aiori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Three: Purpose with Aiori
> 
> Is Uirusu needed at the orphanage? He has lived as a nomad for so long, perhaps he is fated to remain here, with Aiori and her mother.
> 
> Meanwhile, A gang identified as the Dregs, are spreading their business to a nearby village.

Night has fallen. There is a neighboring small settlement. There, many of its citizens are nestled in their beds, a few men as guards are out, at post, patrolling around the perimeter. One sees something and starts to investigate. In one cottage a mother is cleaning while her children are in bed.

 

 

Crashing through them window is a napalm fireball and through the door, barging in by kicking the door down are gangsters. This is happening to most of the homes in the village by the organization known as the Dregs. In that cottage, the mother is rushing upstairs to protect her young, there a few member that follow her upstairs, where now she is in the corner huddled close to her kids, fearing for their lives. Outside can be heard the chaos as the men and guards combat the intruders. With their swords and guns against the thug’s magic and guns. Another mother is captured; her son tried to protect his family but died trying. Home after home is pillaged for any all females to be found, the dregs kill any man that oppose them and see all women as spoils. After the Dregs take who they want, they burn the remaining homes, and make their way back to their shuttles. Where the women are rounded to their warehouses, as they drug them into slaves and prostitutes.

 

 

"They may have been a good lot sir, but the authorities may also be hot on our trail." The man sniped as he whipped his pony tail behind him.

 

 

"Good call, back there was pretty sloppy, if we hope to remain evasive, we have got to cover our trail and hit something small if we hope to hit out IOUs" Another man with a bowl cut hairstyle with a sloping brow and outward chin grumbled as a third man quipped in.

 

 

"Sordid, Drub, it’s pretty small, but we'll hit there next, no hassle for a little pay, I’m leading this one regardless, leave it to someone to fuck it up? no, tough shit, I’ll do this myself with a small party" The man was short and stocky in a plaid suit, his cranium was bald with only thick eyebrows and a mustache, pointed to a map at a location not far from the settlement t they raided.

 

 

"I’ll spread the word Gyp." Sordid answered. Drub grunted then reaffirmed their loyalty by replying thusly.

 

 

"Well get on our feet, you just say the word my liege, and we'll follow your lead."

 

 

\---

 

 

The following morning, Uirusu is tilling at the land adjacent to the group home, where he feels he is in a place where he is needed. Aiori comes outside to see him.

 

 

"Hey, how long have you been out here? All of our soil is tilled."

 

 

"Since dawn, it’s going to rain today"

 

 

"Rain?"

 

 

"Yeah, to cultivate the land for your next harvest."

 

 

"How can you sense the rain?"

 

 

"My mentor taught me, that and most that I know."

 

 

"My mom is making breakfast, you hungry?"

 

 

"Yeah, but I must bathe first."

 

 

"No biggie, come in and I’ll warm your bath."

 

 

Seiya glances to Aiori and Uirusu as they come inside, Seiya smiles and continues cooking while listening to the girls giggle and assist her in her cooking.

 

 

Uirusu now in Aiori's bathroom, just getting into her tub, sighs in relief of their hospitality and the revitalization of the warm water. The door opens, and Uirusu sees Aiori, glistening with her smile and her curves wrapped in her towel.

 

 

"Oh, you need this first? I can wait or-"

 

 

"Don’t get out. I need to bathe too, I didn’t want to waste water, so you wouldn’t mind me joining?"

 

 

Uirusu gazes upon her as she stands facing away from him in the water now. Uirusu closes his eye as she slips her towel off and eases into the water.

 

 

"You can open your eyes now silly. I'm comfortable with my body."

 

 

I... I... am not used to this..."

 

 

"Been with a girl before?"

 

 

"When I was young, many call it puppy love..."

 

 

"Aww, what about recently?"

 

 

"Actually... no... I...."

 

 

"You’ve been missing out then...."

 

 

Aiori turns around, pauses, washing herself, and leans into Uirusu.

 

 

"I’m having trouble reaching my back. Could you...?"

 

 

Handing him her sponge, she nudges her shoulders together; Uirusu lathers her sponge across her back, and rinses the soap off her body.

 

 

"Your muscles feel tight here..."

 

 

Uirusu begins massaging her back, easing every knot her feels across her shoulders and lower back. She murmured in comfort as Uirusu soothed her back.

 

 

"Ah..."

 

 

Aiori slowly turns around and eases her soft body on top of his, reaching her arms around his neck, gazing into his eyes. Uirusu, shy but curious to what Aiori may ask next.

 

 

"I wouldn't want you to leave; my mom’s stress had been lowered overnight. She appreciates everything you went out of your wait to do, especially me."

 

 

Aiori looks down and then back to him before continuing.

 

 

I've heard my mom cry before, only after, my father left her, but now her spirit has seemed to been lifted since her adopting so many once motherless girls."

 

 

"She’s inspirational, I’m touched by her kindness myself, she has my most sinsire gratitude."

 

 

Aiori eases into Uirusu just as he finishes his sentence, she kisses his lips, and he wraps his arms around her warm body. Aiori looks at him now.

 

 

"She’s a bit timid but show interest, and she'll open up to you, just as I did.

 

 

Aiori slowly eases away from him.

 

 

"Anyone tell you you’re a good kisser?"

 

 

"Seiya... does she have feelings for me?"

 

 

"Hey, you’ve gotten off to a good start, now work from the attraction she has for you."

 

 

"But, I- how did"

 

 

"I’ve seen the way you’ve interacted with her and me. She needs someone to hold her, comfort her, protect her, I’m just sayin she’s hurtin."

 

 

"What about you..."

 

 

"Well… Only if she shared..."

 

 

Aiori stands up and gets out of the tub and begins drying herself off, Uirusu turns his head and gets out as well, Aiori tries to take peek at him.

 

 

"Why haven’t you made a move on her yet?"

 

 

"I’m not the type to make the first move."

 

 

"With her it'll be helpful"

 

 

"I can’t do that, well not as intimate as you did. I must respect her, for she has he privacy as you do."

 

 

Aiori flirtatiously smiled while still turned away from him.

 

 

"I like you myself, you’re nothing like other guys."

 

 

"With that I must adhere to your mother's rules and abide by them, for this is her home, so she has my undivided attention and utmost respect."

 

 

Aiori finishes drying off, Uirusu , still turned away finishes and begins putting on his clothes, Aiori, slips on her panties first then her skirt.

 

 

"I'll meet you downstairs, don’t be afraid, all I want is mom to be happy."

 

 

Aiori is completely dressed.

 

 

"I feel comfortable here Aiori"

 

 

"A home is meant to feel like that, come, on, let’s go."

 

 

Aiori downstairs first, hears a scream from outside and quick to run who was in distress, Uirusu is soon to follow. There a little girl ran to them, in tears.

 

 

"Aiori! Mia fell into the water, she can’t swim and I can’t see her!"

 

 

"Where did she fall Kara, when did you last see her?"

 

 

Uirusu wasting no time, dives into the river, Aiori and Kara at the water’s edge, to see if the can see her, as Seiya looks and waits in fear for Mia. Uirusu, swimming with the current sees Mia slowly drifting close to the riverbed, unconscious. He grabs her and uses his shadow tentacles to latch to dry land, and he pushes them both out of the water, onto the ground, where Aiori, Seiya, and the girls watch in anticipation for Mia's well-being. Uirusu moves her out of her face and attempts to revive her with CPR. Pushing on her rib-cage and blowing on her mouth to circulate air through her lungs. Uirusu desperately tries to get her to breath. Seiya, Aiori, and the children huddle around Uirusu and Mia to support them. Mia coughs up some water. Uirusu sighs in relief. They all smile and rejoice with gleam.

 

With assertion Uirusu spoke.

 

"Can you hear me?"

 

"huff-huff What happened? -gasp-"

 

Her family then cheered, led my Kara then Seiya.

 

"Hooray for Mia!"

 

"Thank Heavens"

 

Seiya rushes to her knees, to Mia, and wraps her arms around her. Uirusu gets up and backs away with a concerned look on his face as he sees tears running down Seiya's cheeks. Aiori approaches Uirusu from behind and stands beside him.

 

"Uirusu, you saved her life, you should be proud."

 

"but because I was here"

 

"What are you trying to say?"

 

"If I wasn't here, would she been alright"

 

"Uirusu, know that I would of done the same and I would have my mother's support."

 

"It was if I wasn't here then..."

 

"Uirusu no-"

"I must go, I fell as my welcome has become worn"

"Don't leave now and don't tell anyone you're leaving, could you please stay until tonight?"

"Yes but by dusk I must be gone"

"Thank you Uirusu"


	4. Fray in the Foyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Four: Fray in the Foyer
> 
> Gyp has his sight set on the Takemoto orphanage. Uirusu must defend those who have only showed him love against an enemy they stand no chance against.

A ragtag band of miscreants lead by Gyp, are preparing to storm the Takemoto girls home. Transported by their caravan of tank trucks, Drub then question's their status to Gyp.

 

"Headin' in the right direction sir?"

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, stopping your ass, and keep the hell up with the scheme of things."

 

Sordid and Drub are driving and Gyp is in the back seat, behing them on motor cycles are peons of thei gang as they approach the ouside of the wooded area that will lead them to the orphanage. Sordid quips to Gyp.

 

"With our bikes and caravan, we don't expect much do we?"

 

"Cypher said there are children, young girls, which means virgins, which are valuable. This is peeeefect. don't fuck it up, take them, leave no trace behind."

 

Now near sunset, back at the girls home. Uirusu packing his things together. Seiya enters his room.

 

"You don't like staying here, do you? After this morning."

 

"No, no, what gave you that notion?"

 

Your packing up, so soon."

 

"I am to learn of my past. I apologize if my departure is premature."

 

"Were you... at least going to say goodbye?"

 

Uirusu puts his things down and turns towards Seiya. He slowly walks to her. Now standing in front of her.

 

"You're leaving because I'm ugly then..."

 

Seiya looks down as tear welp in her eyes.

 

"Just like my husband... am I to die alone? For no one loves me? No one wants me? My girls will grow and leave our home. All I would have left are my memories with no one to share them with. Not cute enough, not young-"

 

Uirusu wraps his arms around Seiya gasp at the overwhelming feeling of comfort of Uirusu holding her close. He slowly moves his hands up her back. He takes one hand to ease up her chin to push her head up so he can look in her eyes. Suprised at what he is doing, Seiya's words are almost a whisper.

 

"Do you like me, Uirusu?"

 

He kisses her. She drops her hands and moves them behind her head.

 

"Seiya, I like you, but your daughter need you and not me. Thus i cannot stay."

 

"But before... you leave... can you...-"

 

"I can't do that to you, for me to and not be here for you would be more of a curse than a blessing. i am sorry-"

 

"Oh... Uirusu..."

 

There's a sudden crash from downstairs, followed by a terrified scream. Uirusu clutches Seiya and set her on the bed. He rushes out the door and down the stair case. He sees three men, one of which is pulling a girl by her hair. Uirusu grabs the railing and uses his shadows to swing to the assailant, kicking the side of his cranium, causing him to relinquish his hold. The other two jolt backward, only to meet Uirusu's boot with a roundhouse kick. Uirusu now on his feet hears others behind him. They yell to get his attention but before they can finish their breath Uirusu grabs them with his shadow tendrils that snaked across then floor and bashes one into the door frame and crashing another through the window, as their guns discharge into the air. Seiya now at the top of the stair looks down in horror towards the foyer.

 

"Seiya! Gather the girls, take refuge in the basement! Hurry! Now!"

 

Many of the girls are huddled under their blankets in their beds as more Dregs break through the windows and the back door. Seiya noticing the laundry chute hurries to the bedrooms. More men are now in the foyer with Uirusu as they try to take girls still wandering out due to the commotion. In the hallway, one of them enter Uirusu's field of view. Here Uirusu grabs him with his tentacles, crushing him into the wall, more men behind him shout the the girl's would be defender. Uirusu yanks the unconscious Dreg toward him as a party of gangster open fire. The bullets plunge into the unconscious man's body as Uirusu charges the gunmen, ramming into them and using him as club to bash into the assailants near the front door. The foyer is litter with dropping bodies as more Dregs enter inside. Uirusu grabs a love seat from the entryway to the living room. The Dregs open fire as they see the furniture catch their shots fired. Once they reload, again carries the love seat with his shadows and bashes the men huddled at the doorway, lodging the couch in the front door frame, hopefully buying himself sometime.

 

The foyer as secure as possible, he hears a disturbance in the dinning room. Running to that location he sees two Dregs carrying a girl who is kicking and screaming. Uirusu's blood boils as he stops into the floorboard, causing the wood to bend upward. Using his tentacle to break it from the others, splintering it into a makeshift javelin. He pitching it into one of the dregs back. The other man holding the girl turns, reaching for his pistol. Uirusu was already dashing to him as his Tendril is close enough to meet his gun. Uirusu grabs the weapon, discharging it into the scumbag's leg. The girl is caught by his shadow tendril and placed on the dining table as Uirusu ran to the man, grabbing his head, and smashed it against his knee then jabbed upward. Breaking his nose, he is they falling backward only to have Uirusu grab his head again, headbutting him, cracking the Dreg's skull, causing him to bleed from his eyes and mouth. Uirusu goes to the girl on the dinning table.

 

"Are you hurt?"

 

"Uiri... I'm scared..."

 

"Here, I'll carry you on my back and get you to safety."

 

Helping her to him, her arms wraps around his neck and her legs clasp around his chest. He uses a shadow to tether her to him as Uirusu hear his name being shouted from the top of the stairwell.

 

"Uirusu!"

 

With girl in tote he returns to the foyer, seeing Seiya at the top of the stairwell. He gently lifts the child from he back to use his tendril to lift the girl up to Seiya. Dregs enter the foyer from the living room and the end of the dinning room into the foyer. Seiya then shouts down to Uirusu.

 

"She's the last one, except my daughter. I'm taking her down the laundry chute and barricading the basement door."

 

Uirusu hears a slow clap among the crowd.

 

-clap- -clap- -clap-

 

A short suited man passes between a few Dregs guarding the entryway to the living room.

 

"Gentleman do calm yourselves, our job was upstairs this whole time, so the damage to the first floor rooms were indeed necessary."

 

Uirusu sees Aiori over Drub's shoulder, battered and bruised. What sound like explosions emanate from behind them, with a flash of light followed by flames casting a brilliance against the walls.

 

"Aiori!" Uirusu demanded.

 

"Shut the fuck up! If you wont come down quietly, we'll smoke you out!"

 

The Dregs strategically shift around Uirusu as Uirusu extends a shadow tendril toward Aiori. A gunshot is heard as the bullet passes through Uirusu's shoulder. Gyp, holding the firearm, lowers the weapon with a huge grin on his face.

 

"Hold it dickweed, that girls mine."

 

Uirusu is furious yet retains his concentration, the fire was beginning to spread, crawling across the ceiling and filling the foyer with smoke.

 

"She isn't yours to take"

 

"She is after my men she gutted. Drub!"

 

Drub kneels behind Gyp, as then Gyp smacks Aiori on her ass.

 

"You want her?"

 

Gyp grabs her heel and licks her ankle.

 

"Drub! get her out of here!"

 

Drub proceeds the walk between Dregs blocking the entryway into the living room. Like lightning Uirusu uses his grab Gyp by his neck and yank him towards him. As Gyp met Uirusu's front, Gyp's men then had their guns pointed towards them. Gyp snickered as he looked to Drub exiting with Aiori.

 

"Nuh, uh, uh, don't be stupid boy."

 

"Hold your tongue bastard!"

 

"You got some bite to ya huh?"

 

A loud crash was then heard as the ceiling came down in a first floor room. With his tendrils bound to Gyp, Uirusu crouches in a stance to keep himself low to the ground, while simultaneously launching Gyp into the ceiling, the Dregs fire their weapons as furniture from above to fall where Uirusu made an opening with Gyps body. Plummeting down to Uirusu were beds, a wardrobe and now an agonized Gyp. Seeing the valiance of the tentacle wielding man and the home being consumed by fire, the remaining Dregs retreat, giving little to no regard to their half pint leader. Gyp beneath some debris, is very much alive.

 

"-cough- -cough- p-pussies..."

 

More of the ceiling loses it's integrity as Uirusu used his tendrils to pull himself through the hole he made into the second floor. Running to the guest bedroom, he parkours out the window and onto the roof. Leaping from there, just as the home collapses in on itself, he lands in the river. Sordid waiting outside the barricaded front door with a few men saw Uirusu and rushes to the side of the river.

 

"Shoot the imbecile!"

 

Bullets splash into the waters surface, but Uirusu has already swam with the current away from the location he landed.

 

"Forget him! Gyp? Gyp!"

 

Drub staggers to Sordid as he has already placed Aiori into the back of the truck.

 

"He's still in the house!"

 

"Then we need to get to him! Put the fires out!"

 

Using where every they could find they gather water from the raging river to douse the roaring flames. Some practitioners in mild telekinesis lift bundle of water slowly of the bonfire, desperately trying to recover their trapped leader. fires die, as once wood is mere charcoal, Gyps men remove the debris where Gyp should be located. Sordid then sees what appear to be stubby legs protruding from what appeared to be furniture.

 

"Oh fuck..."

 

Drub looks to what sordid saw in horror.

 

"Is he?"

 

Moving the rubble burying Gyp they see their leader is burned fatally. His suit melded to his skin as his unclothed parts have been cooked down to his muscles. Sordid now in command order the remaining Dregs.

 

 

"To Cypher! move! move! move!"

 

The dregs regroup, make to their vehicles, and escape with Aiori as their spoil and Gyp in need of medical attention. Uirusu now sprinting towards whats left of the home, now nearly out of breath. Using his shadow tendril he begins to dig through the debris to find the entryway to the basement. Clearing an opening he sees what appear to be stairs leading into darkness. Rushing downward to then hear the cries of children, coughing, and terrified what has happened. Uirusu is relived to see that no one is hurt. Seiya distraught calls out to him.

 

"Uirusu!"

 

She rushes to him, wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her head in his chest. Uirusu then murmured to Seiya.

 

"Aiori...."

 

"My baby!?"

 

Seiya begins to sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I had conceptualized the Dregs, I had just seen Taken. Mind you it was a bootleg version I could have swore was legit.


	5. The Beast of the Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Five: The Beast of the Streets
> 
> Gyp in the care of the Dreg's chief Scientist, Cypher. 
> 
> Meanwhile in the city of Eliysia, chaos ensues.

The following morning. The children try to salvage what they can from what was left.

 

Seiya spoke to Uirusu as she watches the children rummage through what was their home.

 

"Aiori..."

 

Uirusu looks down then to the ashes.

 

"Forgive me. I will reunite you with your daughter"

 

Seiya looks to him.

 

"Have I become selfish...?"

 

"With your love, that's impossible. I don't think that may of been the last of them, making this location insecure. You all must go."

 

"Eliysia is the nearest city, Uirusu... but we won't make it there until tonight by foot."

 

"I will be your escort and after everyone is safe, I am to hunt those criminals down, and the one they call Gyp"

 

\---

 

At the Dregs hideout, in a laboratory, a man, Cypher, is examining Gyp's injuries.

 

"Tsk tsk tsk... The kidnapping location I proliferated for you was flawless. No guards. No men. Just girls."

 

Cypher, now raising the operating table that held Gyp's unconscious body, he continues to inject pain killers on Gyp's exposed flesh. Gyp, now appearing like a skinless man, opens his eyes violently. His heart rate accelerates and he struggles against the bed table he is bound to.

 

"...simmer down..."

 

A thin man with a pony tail entered the room.

 

"How is Gyp?"

 

"Although he is suffering from third and fourth degree burns, he lives. His arms and legs are broken and his chest cavity was caved in."

 

"Any hopes of reviving him?"

 

"I am not young enough to know all the answers. Recently, I have devised an experiment to prolong my life. First I will conduct the procedure on Gyps and if it is a success, do the same for me."

 

"On yourself?"

 

"Well, yes. The Dregs will be a name to be feared and respected by the time this experiment is complete."

 

\---

 

The city of Eliysia is a modern traditional mix of technology. Finished wood and polished metal compose most of it's structures. In a home, there was a loud crash. a mother is screaming at her son.

 

"Please! Don't be like this!"

 

"Fuck you! I want to be myself! You bitch!"

 

"If you don't stop, how will you ever finish school? The truancy officer can't keep catching you away from class."

 

"I don't need school!"

 

His father slams his fist on the table.

 

"If you don't stop, they will put you in jail son. Is that what you want?"

 

"If I was going to jail, I would of been arrested. They can't stop me."

 

His mother was brought to tears

 

"I can't live with you being this way"

 

"I don't need you!"

 

"I gave you life!"

 

"Then why don't you take it away!"

 

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE OR I AM CALLING THE POLICE!"

 

The boy who was known as Renegade turned and began to storm out from his own home.

 

"Fuck both you cocksuckers..."

 

Renegade bolts to the back door. He Hurries to a spot of soft soil and digs up a giant reptilian skull he had buried. Putting it on, he runs around his home and heads through the streets. The night was young as he looks at pedestrians staring to him, who had heard the commotion.

 

"Out of my way! Move it!"

 

On the outskirts of the city, Uirusu, Seiya, and the orphans check into a local inn. They had enough money to get something to eat and bathe at a local bathhouse. Uirusu and Seiya tuck the girls in after they retire to their room for the night.

 

"Seiya..."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Hold long can you hold out?"

 

"...Huh?"

 

"I'm going to go after Gyp-"

 

"I can help"

 

"You're staying here with the girls. I'm leaving, as I may not know when I will return with Aiori,"

 

"There's a shelter operated by the city. We could... hold out there for awhile."

 

"I am sorry for all of this."

 

"Don't be, this isn't your fault-"

 

"My gaurdian... he told me people would be looking for me."

 

"...what?"

 

"The... Occult-"

 

"but they didn't take you."

 

"I-"

 

"They took my baby."

 

"... Yes. Which is why I can't wait idly by."

 

Uirusu grabs Seiya's hands.

 

"I'm going to get her back. I promise you."

 

"but-"

 

"Do you trust me?"

 

"I do but-"

 

"Promise me you wont do anything irrational while I am gone."

 

Seiya closed her eyes. Drew to him, and pressed her lips to his. Uirusu closes his eyes, knowing she had faith in him. Seiya drew her head back and gazed to him.

 

"I want to see you off tonight."

 

"No, just stay here. I will get her back."

 

Closing her eyes to mask a tear, Seiya replied.

 

"Bring her back to me then"

 

Nodding. Uirusu stood to leave the inn room.

 

"Wait... You're exhausted. Why not rest?"

 

"By then, it may be too late."

 

Seiya thought of her daughter Aiori. Aiori may have a fighting spirit, but she knew not of her captors or her safety.

 

"Youre right..."

 

Seiya grabs him. Burying her face into her chest. Hugging him goodbye.

 

\---

 

In a bakery in Eliysia, there is what appears to have been a robbery. Authorities arrive at the scene, the meet the owner, who is frustrated, and cleaning up the mess the pilferer had made.

 

"Was it a burglary? Was anything taken?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"Was it money?"

 

"No! Just my pastries!"

 

At a evening daycare center, there are children playing in the courtyard. The teacher is watching the group as she then screams. There's a reptilian beast destroying the property. The children scream and scatter as the monster chases after them. An off duty guard sees the thing and fires hit revolver at it, landing the shot in it's backside. The creature immediately turns to the man and "scuffs" to him, and pounces onto him. The large beast bites over the man's head and shoulders and into his chest, holding him down. Blood and visceral spew from where their bodies met, while people nearby shriek in terror as others try to combat the creature. Someone tries to slice it from behind with his sword only to bashed with the reptile's tail.

 

A woman conjures man in her hands, and casts the spell to the behemoth. Another man mimics the woman's attack and joins in her barrage. The brute charges them both, as their magic proves useless against it. Chopping into the arms the male spell-caster, the beast lifts him into the air. The woman fearing for her life, attempts to blast the creature away with one final attack. The monster uses his mouthful as a club, colliding with her attack. The contact causes the spell to burst in kinetic energy and light, only for the monster's swing to continue, smashing the woman into the pavement, causing his prey's elbows to sever from his forearms in the process.

 

The swordsman begins to regain consciousness, only to have the juggernaut leap onto him and pounding it's fist into him. It's blows began to pummel and squash what was now formerly a human being. The beast stood over the mangled corpse as the city guard finally arrived at the scene. they aimed their rifles to the creature as they surrounded it. As they opened fire, the behemoth quickly evaded the bullets, taking cover from nearby vehicles and fleeing to an alleyway. Leaping from the ground, it dug it's claws into the side of the structure to scale it's way to the rooftop as it then gallops from building to building for safety. It's incredible agility leaves the authorizes baffled, as they watch to follow it's movements.

 

"What the-"

 

"Pursue it! At all cost!"


	6. The Monster and Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Six: Uirusu's Fight Continues
> 
> Uirusu keeps his word.  
> Renegade continues to throw his tantrum.  
> Gyp seeks his revenge.

Uirusu makes his way back to the destroyed girl's home. He finds the tire-tracks of the Dregs' caravan. Following their trail, the tracks eventually disappear. Closing his eyes, he suddenly feels a sight take hold in his mind's eye. His stride became very hesitated as he walked as if guided by a temporal entity. Walking for miles in the wilderness, Uirusu eventually was led to a abandoned mine shaft. A cold wind blew from the tunnel, encouraging him to open his eyes. He sees a rusted mine cart with the emergency brake degraded to inoperability. He kicks the break and the cart begins to move , and Uirusu jumps in.

 

The tunnel goes downward, the tracks continue through the dried mud. He makes it to a larger area with vehicles camouflaged to appear like boulders. Uirusu sees a bolted door and pushes on it to discover a locking mechanism in it's center. Uirusu uses one of his shadows to manipulate the tumbler until it clicks, opening the door. Pushing onto it, the gate still refused to open. Extending his shadow tentacle again, it passes through the door, lifting a board barring the door. Uirusu then slowly pushes the entryway open, sneaking slowly, closing the door behind him.

 

Walking down a corridor and smells the aroma of cigarettes and bourbon. Laughter accompanied the scents and sounds. Treading carefully, he sees branching hallways, one of which leads to a corridor of cells and another to men sitting at a table, all with cards in their hands and a thick smoke. Uirusu recognizes the voice of one of the men from the group that pillaged Seiya's orphanage.

 

"(belches) I wanted two, you hear-" It was obviously Drub. His putrid stench was potent even in that burning building.

 

"I don't have that kind of money?! I pay you at hyg-!" The Dreg lackey was punched by Drub as their compatriots laugh and continue cavorting.

 

"Fucker! That's coming out of your share!" Drub exclaimed as his subordinate lay on the stone floor.

 

Uirusu retreats carefully and instead investigates the hallway with rows of cell doors. Skulking pass each room. Seeing each one empty, but they appeared as if someone had resided in them recently. From his peripheral vision, he can see that one cell door is open. Placing his back to the wall, shuffling his feet, not to draw any potential attention. Drawing closer, he slowly peers around the corner into the open cage. Uirusu is then disgusted as he can peer at Aiori being abused by three men. A person on either side of her hold her arms as a man in front of her cuts her top with a dagger, exposing her bosom.

 

Uirusu's shadow tendril slither towards them first as he then rushes to the man holding the only weapon. Clasping his fist together, he slams them into the side of the Dreg's head. The two men holding Aiori panic, dropping her, one rushes to him while the other his held by his neck by the shadow tendril, until Uirusu feels something give and break. The remaining combatant attempt to exchange blows with the invader. A flurry of punches are interrupted by Uirusu's palms as Uirusu then swiftly counters with powerful blows, striking his foe and knocking him out. Before his enemy can fall to the floor, Uirusu rushes to a collapse Aiori.

 

"Aiori? Say Something-"

 

"Uirusu..."

 

Uirusu pulls on he rusted ankle chains, causing them to break. Uirusu cradles her in his arms, looking do her dirty face and her netted hair, only for someone to step towards the room and yell "intruder". Uirusu runs out of the cell and uses his shadow tendrils to lift himself from the ground to propel himself quickly out from the hallway. His tentacles moving, arachnid like, driving them both to the main corridor where he unlocked the main gate. Behind him, he sees Drub and other members running from an adjacent walkway. Stepping onto the ground, Uirusu uses his shadows to pry the doors. Energy bullets ricochet around him and Aoiri, who remains unconscious in his arms.

 

They make it out the door which had led them to the mine-shaft which leads outside. Nearby, covered in a tarp, a pair of motorcycles are propped with their kick stands. Placing Aiori onto the back end of one of the seats, Uirusu climbs on while she softly clasp her hands together and rest her cheek against his back. Getting the engine to roar and speed up, their Dreg pursuers in that instant made it out the hideout door, only to fire their rounds at Uirusu's making his escape with Aiori. Hopping onto the spare bike, Drub is the only Dreg capable of following them now. They rode, through the long tunnel that would lead them to the outside. In the distance, Uirusu could see moonlight, making out from the cavern, He pulled the bike off to the side into the nearby brush.

 

Drub slows down to a complete halt as he sees Uirusu grab Aiori from the motorcycle.

 

"Hold it! You're not going no where!"

 

Uirusu placed Aiori back down, stood and turned to meet his stalker. Drub slowly began to step towards Uirusu, brandishing his pistol and extending his hand.

 

"Hey, you're pretty good. That girls worth a lot of money ya know. Hows 'bout you hand her here and I give you a cut of what she's worth."

 

Uirusu's heart began to boom and his blood began to boil. In one fluid motion, he tackled Drub, only to fill Aiori's ears with the sounds of a struggle between them and finally a gunshot. Uirusu was atop his opponent, delivering blow after blow into his face. Uirusu's punches began to cause Drub's face to swell. Drub was bleeding from his nose and his teeth were being pummeled loose. With every punch slamming into his face, Drub became less and less recognizable. Drub lost consciousness as Uirusu's gauntlets were bathed in that scumbag's blood.

 

The shouts of Drub's compatriots were getting louder from the mine shaft. Uirusu was shot, in his left leg. Using his tendrils, he removed the lead bullet and turned to where he left the girl. Uirusu drew from his adversary, Drub, and ran to Aiori. Taking her into his arms, he took her, using his shadows to grapple among the trees, all in an attempt to evade their pursuers.

 

\--------------------------------

 

The large reptilian beast avoids authorities, making it's way towards the outskirts of Eliysia. The monster begins to speak out loud with a telepathic voice similar to Renegade's.

 

"I'm not surprised, hell, when was the last time anyone has seen a creature like me? Anyway, I've got to find a worthy opponent here."

 

Renegade, then changed back into his human form, his pre-teen persona, as he strides through the tapestry of the back alleys in the city limits of Eliysia. He sees the homeless on street corners as the smells the fumes of burning garbage, giving the stench similar to brimstone. He looks at a few prostitutes, earning their pay, and negotiating with consumers on the sidewalk and from vehicles. Renegade, looking at all this sees the scenario as a bore. He is uninterested in anything going on. The moon cast an eerie glow as it lit the roads below. Outside a strip club, a few portly and tone men try to haggle their way back inside, but for their lewd and obnoxious misconduct got them were kicked out. They see renegade, and one of them approaches the boy.

 

"What the fuck is on your head, boy? You keeping any blow in there? I could use a quick fix"

 

Another man steps to them.

 

"Ha, get a load of his get up. I doubt he has anything. Running around barefoot isn't very classy."

 

The third miscreant approached them.

 

"You looking for something, kid? If not, go home, this is grown folk turf. They're aren't any lollipops here."

 

Finally Renegade addressed them all.

 

"What about beatings?"

 

Taken aback, the three men were unsure of Renegade's insult. His skin turned into scales and he grunted in mild pain. The three guys reach for their coat pockets, one of them drawing a mana-powered pistol at the gruesome transformation. Renegade, growing in size, tackles towards one of the men, as he fires energy bullets at him and the others energy based blunt weapons. Renegade, now full sized, over takes the first man, nailing him to the ground, as he grabs the man's neck, pulling, stretching the skin, removing his head, snapping his spine. The third man jumps onto the beast's back, Renegade's spines launch from his backside, impaling his attacker. Renegade's transformation is complete. The second man stares in horror as the creature tears the corpse from his quills and tosses it to the waste-side. People panic and scurry to their hobbles as the beast stands, looming over the pavement.

 

The second man screams in terror.

 

"Sol! Have mercy on me!!!"

 

Renegade chuckles.

 

"Where is your God now?"

 

A woman cowering in a nearby alleyway sees their silhouettes against a brick-wall. Renegade grabs his victim's head and legs, slowly beginning to pull. The man 's agonizing shrieks are almost inhuman. The sound of muscle and bone breaking and shredding soon drowned out his cries. A bloody splatter splashes against the wall where the woman was watching. She releases a blood-curdling scream as viscera and sinew cake have of her frame.

 

"What a waste of blood and bone."

 

Renegade lunges to a streetlight to bound tot he nearest rooftop, in order to seek shelter, to rest until the following morning.

 

\-----------------

 

Now morning, Seiya awakens in bed to see Aiori by her side.

 

"Aoiri!"

 

Aiori slowly flutters her eyes open.

 

"Ma?"

 

Before Aiori could say another word, Seiya wraps her arms around her child and burst into tears.

 

"Mom? Where's Uirusu? Didn't he-"

 

"Well, I was going to ask you the same thing."

 

"Where are my sisters?"

 

"They all have their own rooms. With you back we should be working towards finding a new home for everyone."

 

Uirusu in a trench-coat, treks through the sidewalks of Elisyia, pondering of Seiya and Aiori's reunion. He then thought out loud.

 

"I could not say goodbye, as it was better unsaid."

 

Uirusu hears a slight humming sound then a loud BOOM. He smashed headfirst into a nearby antique store. Pedestrians outside look at what appears to be a machine hovering of the wreckage made by Uirusu's trajectory. The robot reached into the rubble and fished the young man out, clutching him in it's fist. People panic, some in awe and others scurrying to safety. Uirusu's shadows shoot from his backside and wrap around the machine's arm, chest chassis, and head. Giving Uirusu some leverage, grabbing the robot's clasp fist, Uirusu dug his feet into the machine's neck and face, stomping against it, only to cause it to turn, making it's gears grind. Frustrated, the robot tosses Uirusu into the middle of the street, crashing into a parked car. The machine hovers towards Uirusu, as he slowly stands to his feet.

 

Uirusu coughs spurts of blood, wipes his mouth, and removes his coat.

 

"You look as big as my headache right about now."

 

"YOU TAKE MY MERCHANDISE! THEN NOW MY BODY!!!"

 

"Your body? What the-"

 

"I GYP, NOW AM BOUND TO OPERATE AS THE DREG CYBERNETIC LEADER, DESIGNATED, THE BIG PUNK, IS SET TO DESTROY YOU! UIRUSU!"

 

"Gyp? The leader of those intruders...."

 

"TRY TO KILL ME, GOOD SAMARITAN? BAH"

 

"I left you for dead, there's a difference."

 

"I DEMAND RESTITUTION. BODY AND LITTLE GIRL"

 

"That family is far and safe from you or your men. Your business with them has concluded."

 

"BITCH! OPEN YOUR EARS! YOUR BODY!"

 

"You criminal scum. I thank you for finding me. Now I will crush you like a can and turn you over the police."

 

Big punk then yelled with frustration robotically booming in his tone.

 

"I WILL TAKE YOUR BODY!"

 

Big Punk jettisons himself onto Uirusu, grabbing Uirusu's neck. Uirusu grabs the cyborg's wrist with both of his hands. Big Punk begins to hover with Uirusu in his grasp as Uirusu desperately tries to pry the robot's grip.

 

"Is this- urk! What this is about?"

 

"I WILL HAVE MY DOCTOR REMOVE YOUR BRAIN TO PUT IN MINE"

 

Uirusu's shadow tendrils do something different, and unbeknownst to Uirusu. They instead manifest between Punk's grasp and Uirusu esophagus, preventing Uirusu from suffocating.

 

"Okay ogre..."

 

Uirusu's shadows extend outward to grab the damaged vehicle he crashed into. Smashing into Punk, which causes Punk to crash into him. Big Punk releases his grip from Uirusu due to the collision. Big Punk is staggered, barely able to maintain his altitude, in an instance, Uirusu grabs the cyborg's shoulders and pulls himself onto them, wrapping his legs under Gyp's arms. Using his tendrils to maintain his grip, Uirusu begins punching into Big Punk's head with his chain gauntlets. Big Punk struggles direct his flight as Uirusu hinder's Big Punks navigation by punching his in the face. Big Punk crashes into nearby buildings, in an attempt to dislodge his enemy. Grabbing flying debris with a shadow tendril, Uirusu wraps it around his chain knuckle as soon it draws back for another blow. Driving his fist in and into Big Punk's head. Big Punk's cranium begins to crack, as his artificial vision begins to waver and become static. Big Punk then hovers and remains stiff. With Uirusu still attached to him, Uirusu digs his fingers into where Big Punks helmet bet his neck and then attempted to remove Gyp's head.

 

"This little piggy went to the market..."

 

Big Punk then extended his hands to either side of himself. When he did, ten spheres of energy manifested at each fingertip. In a quick swipe, that crossed his arms, the tiny orbs launched, and looped back to them, hitting Uirusu in bright and burning flashes. Uirusu released his hold of Big Punk and fell to the ground. Burning most of his sando and his shadows regrouping to absorb most of the explosion. He was bleeding from his mouth, his torso, and his old bullet wound.

 

"SUBMIT! NO NEED TO DAMAGE MY NEW BODY ANY MORE"

 

Gyp was then surrounded.

 

"Fire!"

 

The police then began to open fire on the floating robot. Weapons discharging lead bullets and energy projectiles.

 

"IM-PRESSIVE!"

 

Big Punk raises his hands, forming another ten energy balls. Swiping his hands downward, to his sides, the spheres launched towards the cop cars. Each one exploding into a fireball. Some officers are propelled from their positions while others are consumed by flames. A shotgun slug dents the back of Big Punk's shoulder. Turning to where the shot was fired, he charges an attack at his fingertip and shoots it at the female vigilante who held the pointed the weapon at Big Punk. The cyborg's attack blew through the woman brandishing the shotgun, leaving a gaping hole where her chest would be. Charging another attack even longer, Big Punk fired it to a officer trying to stand to his feet, causing him to explode, sending his appendages hurtling in every direction. Uirusu, with his heart racing, staggers to his feet, using his tendrils to hurl a burning vehicle at Big Punk, appearing like a meteor. It crashing into the murderous cyborg, dislodging where his torso and waistline met.

 

"SUCH STRENGTH"

 

Big Punk turns to Uirusu, only to then be distracted by the authorities reinforcements. The men and women of law enforcement barricade the nearby streets and open fire on the mechanical menace. To prevent Gyp from escaping, some vehicles are equipped to harpoons attached to chains. Firing them into Big Punk, puncturing his body.

 

"ARG! MOSSSQUITOOOES!"

 

Flying up, and dragging the vehicles up off the ground. Grabbing one of them, he pulls it from his body and then twirls it like a propeller. The people on the ground begin to scream, pedestrian and police alike as one by one the police cars are launched into the people below. Gyp cackles in glee as he searches his destruction for his prize, Uirusu. Scanning among the dead and the wounded, his concentration is broken by a sniper round ricocheting off his head. Scanning the direction where it came from he was then blasted by a energy bomb, causing him to falter in his stationary flight.

 

"ENOUGH!" FUCK IT!"

 

Big Punk jets up and off as fire continues to burn, Uirusu looks up as the formidable foe flies off into the distance. Uirusu feels shocked, Big Punk's energy attack doing the worst damage. More police, paramedics, firefighters, one cop runs to Uirusu, whom is picking up his trench-coat to see what remains of it.

 

"Sir? Are you alright?"

 

"Oh, Yes, I've been through worst."

 

"Well, you have a lot of questions to answer, downtown."

 

Uirusu tosses his burned trench-coat to the ground and looks to the officer who points his gun to Uirusu

 

"So be it..."


	7. Man Against Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Seven: The Trinity of the Occult of Purgatory
> 
> Uirusu's fate has led him to a terror that has been horror to all unfortunate enough to meet it, the ravaging Renegade.
> 
> Renegade is given a second chance with the help of 3 mysterious black hooded figures.

There was a wide panel of a variety of controls and keyboards. There are test tubes with what appear to be human organs preserved for later use. Professor Cypher lays on an operating table, with his skull removed, needles with cords connected to them that dug into through the bone and into his brain. The opposite end of the wires reach to super computer, displaying Big Punk's current position. Sordid types on a keyboard, the screens light reflects off of his reading glasses.

 

"Big Punk is already on his way back."

 

Cypher's voice resonates from the computer's speaker.

 

"Perhaps his mission was a success."

 

"Your synchronization ratio is steady, Dr. Cypher"

 

"Excellent, once the digitization calibration is complete, bypass the diagnostic exam repeat on the exoskeleton."

 

"Move onto the zero computer simulation I presume?"

 

"That won't be necessary. Get some rest after you report back to me after rendezvousing with the Big Punk. I'm counting on you to transfer me into my new body."

 

"Affirmative, I will meet with Gyp in the docking bay. It would be an honor to help complete your contribution to all of science, Dr. Cypher"

 

"Get my age, and improve on my design. Heck, knock yourself out."

 

Sordid solemnly smiles to Cypher's affirmations.

 

\-------------

 

Renegade, treading towards midtown on that same day now turned to a cool evening, pass a wanted poster titled "Notorious Kingpin: Family name Gyp. His mugshot of him in flesh and blood, wanted, dead or alive. Renegade tears it off the brick-wall, reading the description.

 

"Where is my wanted poster? I'm dangerous!"

 

Thinking aloud, he crushes the paper in his hand as truck drives by, splashing muddy water onto him.

 

"How pathetic"

 

The truck driver is making his way to the highway just dropping off a shipment. The driver, listening to the radio, hears the news, as they report on a disaster earlier today about an unknown assailant and a metal companion.

 

CLUNK!!! CLUNK! CLUNK!

 

The driver is startled by the sounds, jerking his steering wheel. The attached tailor is then torn off, hitting the pavement as it continues to slide forward, splashing a wave of sparks. The man looks in his rear view mirror and calls over his radio for help. A giant scaled fist grabs the man from his back window as his entire body is then pulled through the glass. The vehicle looses control and veers off the road, with a beast atop of it with a man in it's hand. The truck crashes through a gate, colliding with a massive propane tank connected to an enormous warehouse building, causing an incredible explosion. The fireball consumes the corner of the structure, producing a flame the reached into the sky. Out from the pyre stepped the reptilian ruffian, Renegade.

 

"Don't hit and run me bitch."

 

A patrol car sees the wreckage and pulls up to the scene. Renegade takes remains of the charred corpse of the truck driver and breaks him over his knee. Entrails spewing from where the man separated, Renegade threw the two pieces into the burning fire. The stench began to stimulate his reptilian instinct.

 

The officer approached slowly, brandishing his side arm to the silhouette Renegade made.

 

"Don't you be moving. Put your hands in the air and get on your damn knees!"

 

"Accursed lawman!"

 

Renegade begins to gallop towards the cop, the uniformed man returns to his vehicle, quickly straps on his seat-belt, and stomps onto the gas pedal, in an attempt to use his car like a missile.

 

CLASH!

 

The cop was able to smash into the hulking monster, but his attempt only pushed the beast back. Renegade was only being pushed by the vehicle, until he dug his clawed toes into the pavement and grabbed either side. Renegade impales the car with his tail to hasten his lift. Spinning it like a windmill, he uses that momentum to hurl it into the already burning building. The thrown vehicle burst into flames. His nostrils flare as he picks through the fire and debris for the truck driver. Tearing into the muscle and fat, Renegade was slowly losing his humanity, as the beast he embodied was soon only going to remain.

 

Renegade still eating like an animal shoots his head up when he hears sirens get closer to him. Scaling a wall, he climbed to remove himself from the area. Cars stop on the road and barricade the streets. One of the vehicles carries a familiar passenger, long hair, chain gauntlets, except now misconstrued as someone who belonged in handcuff.

 

"Don't try to leave son, even if you wanted to, you can't"

 

The officer addressing Uirusu was going to follow his partner, that already left the patrol car, but was tossed when the entire vehicle flipped. Renegade landed onto the patrol by jumping from his perch. The car now upside-down, Uirusu contorted his body to position his feet towards the window. The glass became damaged in the attack, kicking rhythmically, until it then chipped away and shattered. Renegade was a monster, thrashing to-and-fro, at the people who dedicated their lives to protect and serve. The beast leaps from person to person, smashing them into the concrete. Wasting no time between each bond, to prevent himself from being surrounded.

 

"Looking... for a fight?"

 

A bold voice exclaimed from one of the smashed cars. Renegade looked to it, to see a tall, dark, black haired man step towards him. Uirusu used his shadows to grab the chain binding his gauntlets together. Pulling with his arms and tendrils, he exclaimed as he broke the cuffs link's.

 

"A fight? Haw yeah."

 

Renegade leaps towards Uirusu, as Uirusu launches himself with his shadows onto a police car. Renegade follows suit, leaping on the mass of metal, only to have Uirusu evade his every lunge. In an attempt to lead Renegade from the others, Uirusu tries to wall-kick to the warehouse rooftop, only to have Renegade grab his ankle, slamming him into the pavement. Renegade draws back his fist, while using his other to hold down Uirusu. Renegade launches his fist beneath him, only to have Uirusu roll from side to side to avoid them. Using his shadows to push himself up, Uirusu delivers a fist full of blows to the reptile's cranium. Irritated, Renegade swings Uirusu, only to have him catch the walls, smashing through them, fortunately holding his gauntlets to his face. Holding Uirusu's leg, him, drawing his fist to punch him, Uirusu's tendrils extended to the dinosaur's neck, squeezing.

 

Renegade tries to free Uirusu's now grasp over him, He uses his other clawed palm to grab him. Uirusu, using his shadows, is trying to asphyxiate his opponent. Renegade's wind pipe is squeezed shut. Renegade is desperate, pulling at Uirusu's leg and one of his arms, the dinosaur is attempting to dismember the mortal. The pain to Uirusu is incredible, he can feel his muscles desperately cling to holding his limbs in place. Uirusu feels light-headed, enough that the shock is turning everything black. Uirusu's iris's disappear and using his free arm, he grabs Renegades wrist, squeezing the bone, breaking it. This causes the beast to relinquish Uirusu from his grasp, causing him to fall to the ground. Renegade is choking for air as he clutches his wrist is agony.

 

Uirusu, something was wrong with him. His eyes had changed, and his aura was a completely different spectrum. He grabbed his pulled arm, finishing the dislocation. The bone popped from it's socket. The sound was wet and echoed in his chest. Pushing back his bicep into his shoulder, the man shoved his appendage back into place. Despite the act being extremely painful, Uirusu appeared as if he was unsaved. His eyes were beginning to return to normal. His aura stabilized and he appeared to garner a demeanor that appeared bewildered. It's as if he didn't know what had just occurred. Staggering, catching his footing just to stand. Renegade collides into him with his knee, causing them to collide through a brick wall. Renegade delivers a blow to Uirusu's rib-cage, sending him careening into a dusty area surrounded by broken chairs tables and cobwebs. This must have been a cafeteria. Renegade charges toward's Uirusu's sprawled out form. Trying to react, Uirusu grabs the closest thing to him, only to be kicked by the beast. Crashing through the opposite wall, his body skipped across the ground like a stone across water.

 

Climbing over the rubble he had made, Renegade looks to see that Uirusu has taken to his knee. The monster again charges to the battered combatant. Raising his gaze to meet his opponent, as their bodies collide in a violent tackle. Their exchange occurred quickly. Uirusu plunged the object he grabbed into Renegade's attempt to bite him. It was a rusty and chipped kitchen knife, burying into the creature's skull, exhuming blood buried behind muscle and bone. Exclaiming a gargled shriek, the creature attempt to remove the blade. Catching his breath, Uirusu remained dazed. It was a challenge to stand, as then officers who had been spectating slowly began to surround them. There was a loud snap, Renegade broke the hilt that held the cutlery as Uirusu stood to meet his adversary, arms raised, fist balled. Renegade was seeing double, as swaying from side to side.

 

Shots rang as bullets whipped pass Uirusu and into the beast he was brawling. Using his scaly forearms to shield his face, he moves backwards, quickly turns, and leaps from the ground to the wall of the crumbling building. More shots pierce his backside until crawling to the rooftop. There he ran from one side of the ceiling to leap off of the other into the nearby foliage, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

 

The leader of the remaining group of cops steps to Uirusu, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

"You've done enough, allow my men to end the pursuit. It's safe to bring in the EMT's."

 

The man was stern and forceful with barking out orders. Uirusu felt nauseated, and simply wanted to rest more that answering any inquiry.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Renegade had put some distance between himself and the police. Wiggling the broken blade, he dislodged the metal, tossing it to the soft soil. Lacking the strength to maintain his beastly form, Renegade transforms back into the little boy he was once before, causing most of his wounds to shrink in the process. Blood still oozes profusely as he feared that his death will only become of his mortal wounds. His eyes became heavy and his breath staggered. Removing his skull helmet, dropping it to the ground, Renegade lost consciousness, to then fall forward.

 

He remained motionless, until suddenly he was no longer alone. Three figures garnered in black robes, adorned with unrecognizable emblems formed a triangle around the dying child. Renegade slowly peers from his eyelids thinking only the reaper has claimed him. The figures around him then spoke one after the other.

 

"The boy... returns."

 

"Seek child... seek"

 

The third voice was unlike the others as this one was of a woman.

 

"Vent your anger..."


	8. Machine v. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Eight: Gyp and Infection (Renegade) cross paths
> 
> Renegade has garnered the new identity, Infection, after a visit from three hooded figures, armed with new abilities, driven only for battle, death, and sorrow.

Now morning, Uirusu emerges from intensive care to meet a bustling sidewalk, typical of any other day.

 

 

"You're a cop now?"

 

 

Uirusu turns to see Aiori waiting outside on a bench.

 

 

"No, why do you ask?"

 

 

"My mother and I saw the news this morning. Were worried. She wants to know what kind of life are you living? Do you want to die?"

 

 

"Is there something wrong with what I did?"

 

 

"You could have died, fighting that thing!"

 

 

"It wasn't a fight I wanted. I only seized the opportunity in an attempt to prevent it from hurting anyone else-"

 

 

"Why did you leave us! Come with us where you are safe and loved!"

 

 

"I can not-"

 

 

"Yes, Yes you can. Forget this journey and this heroism."

 

 

"I've always been on the road. For good reason."

 

 

"And what might that be??"

 

 

"Trouble is always on my heels. There are those who seek my destruction. I coul-"

 

 

Aiori slaps Uirusu against his cheek.

 

 

"If you're a danger to yourself and everyone around you, then why would you come to our home knowing you could put my mother and sisters in danger! How could-"

 

 

"I want a home! I want a normal life! I was wrong to take your hospitality! I am sorry."

 

 

Aiori steps back. Allowing his word to burn in her heart. Thinking her family's misfortunes were Uirusu's fault.

 

 

"Aoiri, I try to lead a normal life, but fate proves to me otherwise. I will be a burden to those I meet."

 

 

"Uirusu"

 

 

"Please, see to Seiya. I can't go with you. I ask this and for your forgiveness."

 

 

Her face bolstered with anger yet her eyes coursed with tears, stepping to her feet and walking down the sidewalk. Without looking back as Uirusu couldn't even bear to watch her backside walk away.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Reawakening fully, Renegade finds himself sprawled upon a cobblestone foundation. It was the following afternoon, unsure of how much time had passed from the last night he can remember. His surroundings appeared to be a building was burned in time long passed. The boy probes his maw to find that his wound has healed. He reflects in his mind images of the previous night, three figures to loom over his form, believing those memories to be dreams. Renegade finds his skull helmet besides him. Placing the hollow bone on his head, he begins to assimilate the spirit bound to the artifact. This causes his body to change and contort, taking the form of the long perished beast. Bones relocate, and skin stretches and forms scales. Spines erupt from his backside and horns protrude where his ears would be.

 

 

Renegade has shifted to his bestial form. Yet, he felt odd. He begins drooling and coughing up excess saliva. The liquid met the stones beneath his feet and slowing began to sizzle and burn. Looking to his clawed palms, his scales began to discolor and blotch in a variety of greens and purples. Startled by the occurrence, he steps aback, stumbling on debris. This causes his quills to fire from him, landing in the earth and nearby vegetation. The spear shaped cartilage emits and eerie glow, causing the plants to shrivel and die. Realizing he had changed somehow, admiring his changes and adorning a wicked grin harboring rows of fangs.

 

 

"I'm not the Renegade I once was. I am now the Infection to pollute the streets."

 

 

Soaring in the sky, miles away and above Infection, Big Punk scans the populous below to abduct a potential host. He had Uirusu's in mind, yet his current condition cause him to hesitate. Yet, to make his revenge absolute, it would have to be him. Their previous encounter was interrupted, Big Punk hoped that the same mistake does not occur again. Infection, whose ears resemble that of most reptile, catch the sounds of Big Punk's exodus. He has heard jet engines before, yet this sound was different. Curious, he darted in the direction of the flying object. He felt anxious. No longer the blustering super beast, he garnered spit that mirrored a cobra. Launching his quills like urticating hairs. Craving more combat.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Uirusu clutches his chest, due to the writhing pain after his confrontation with Aiori. Regretting his choice words, but allotting to his doubt, thinking he had to tell her one way or another, knowing their conversation was now just water under the bride.

 

 

Big Punk slowly hovers and lands on the Eliysia capital building. Decisively planning his next course of action, he turns and looks to the city below, as the sun begins to creep into the horizon. Twilight was soon to follow. Knowing now where he wanted his exoskeleton to carry him.

 

 

\----

 

 

In another part of town, the city-scape was decorated in neon lights, procuring pedestrians to the wares held in the myriad of architecture. These boutiques promised alcohol, entertainment, and women. A building with a neon sign titled "Pussy Parlor". There the sign had an animation of a cat-girl waving her paw, similar to maneki-neko. Trash, flyers, and beer bottles littered the sidewalk and alleyways. This was the red-light district. Big Punk landed gradually on the roof of one of his establishment's titled "Gyp's Girls", the headlining enterprise of his "Gyp Strip". He gazed at the potential customers and lovely employees that huddled around the front doors. Seeing this reaffirmed his businesses were strong. His radar then detected a massive object locking onto his location. This was only confirmed by his optical and phonetic systems. People screamed and obstacles were tramped by this monster's stampede. Realizing the animal was coming for him, Big Punk vocalized his concern.

 

 

"Show yourself! Waste none of my time neither!"

 

 

Meeting the foundation of "Gyp's Girls", the creature caused the crowd to scurry as he then ascended the storefront. Stepping to Big Punk, reverting from a beast to a boy, Infection held no fear confronting potential conflict.

 

 

"Your time? You have any idea how long it took me to track you down, but hey, your time must be sooooooo important."

 

 

"Beast? Boy? not that I discriminate, if you have the cash, enjoy, but then again, you're too young know what to damn do here anyway."

 

 

"Whoa, can you hold a thought together, metal man? I hope that doesn't fuck up your fighting skills."

 

 

"What?!? well you wanna go toe-to-toe with me? Top dog of the Dregs, infamous gang of Eliysia, if not the whole world, herm heh heh!"

 

 

"It's a surprise to see you a leader of anything. Where are your goons then? Maybe you're just caught up in your own shit, and you're missin' the bigger picture."

 

 

"And a child is to show me otherwise? I'll be damned. I am my own man, below us are my pawns. I can get any woman. I can get any money. Fast cars. What little tatters clinging to your body, I doubt you have a home. Should I fetch your mommy? Daddy? Do they miss their baby boy?"

 

 

Renegade steps forward. His rage building.

 

 

"I don't need them! I live to fight, that's all, not girls, not school, not friends, to fight until, I die, that's all I gotta do!"

 

 

"I like your ferocity, the Dregs could use a kid like you, waddya say?"

 

 

"And I don't need you!"

 

 

Renegade's radiate red as his skin becomes scaly, and discolored, he morphs into his reptilian form, subsequently dubbed, Infection.

 

 

"It's time to dance, mecha-man"

 

 

On the streets below, me and women bustle from shop to shop, getting their fill of pleasure and pain. An exotic looking girl, in a two-piece bikini, appeared to be greeter at the door with toy bunny ears atop her brow, toy tail behind and a tall bouncer beside her, in case someone tried to touch her "merchandise". In an adjacent alley, a girl was pinned against the wall, as her boyfriend thrashes his tongue against her's. His hand was prying into her jeans. A discarded sign read "no soliciting" as people resumed living their lives and others curious to the monster scaling a building.

 

 

KABOOOM!

 

 

Two objects from the roof of Gyp's Girls, plummeted into the road , frightening everyone around. Some fled indoors. The young couple glance and ignore it, succumbing to "the moment"

 

 

Infection was beating down on Big Punk with hook after hook, pounding the metal exoskeleton into the pavement until stopping to catch his breath. He saw that his opponent had become dark, no doubt dislodging some component of his operating system. Looking to his peripheral, he say the couple who was making love, not war. Firing a one of his pins from his back, the girl saw the projectile and shrieked. The spine pierced through her lover's head, pinning him to the wall. The girl slide against the surface as she wept with terror. Blood sprayed onto her exposed midriff, she shuddered as she struggled to stand back up, meeting her lover's assailant lurking towards her. He roared.

 

 

"Where the HELL is my love?"

 

 

Infection grabs the frightened woman by her shoulders and begins the bathe her in his saliva. The liquid burned her flesh. This caused her skin to bubble and pop, then to quickly liquefy. Her screams were haunting, as she remained helpless to the burning she was subjected to. From her epidermis to her muscles, and finally her bones. His "kisses" reduced her to a puddle of viscera and sludge. Infection was fuming, jealous over aspects of his life he thought he had no control over. Big Punk countered, launching himself into Infection, through the wall of the alley. The building was a strip-club, tearing though the gallery, showroom, and a few V.I.P. rooms. Bowling through whores and hustlers unfortunate enough to be in their way. Bursting through the opposite side of the building, to ricochet off the asphalt. There were stragglers that were still retreating far enough to witness the conflict, proving to be out of the way.

 

 

"You come to my place of business, and call ME out?"

 

 

Atop of Infection, Big Punk grab's the reptile's tail.

 

 

"Boy! What gall you have!"

 

 

He lifts the monster into the air, struggling to break the machine's grip to no avail. Big Punk swings his body like a propeller, launching Infection back into the damaged club. Crossing his arms, Big Punk charges six energy bombs and lashes them towards the building that Infection was in. The attack erupts into searing explosions, causing the structure to come crumbling down. Debris and dust fill the surrounding area, causing whoever was still watching to flee, fearing to only to be consumed by the cross fire. The brothel was a mere pile of rubble that was demolished by Big Punk's attack. An attack that had taken the beast and those still inside.

 

 

"There was good pussy in there, what a waste, yet, I can rebuild, can I not?"

 

 

Before Big Punk could survey the situation further, Infection rose from the debris, crawling back into the streets. Crawling on all fours, his spines stood and radiated an eerie glow. Pointing his spine towards the metal man, he discharged his quills to him. The organic spears recoiled off from his alloy chassis. Infection was slowly beginning to realize his scales and bone were no match to the robot. Maintaining his distance, Big Punk saw to close the gap. Spreading his mechanical limbs diagonally from each-other, he exposed his cybernetic girth. In his waist, latches became unhinged, causing his body to pry open. Out from his midsection emerged an enormous cannon, connected to wires and fastened with lustrous bolts. Staring down the barrel of his demise, Infection quickly reacted, spewing his acidic spit at his metallic enemy. The substance caught Big Punk's lower left leg. Despite being made of metal, the saliva began to dissolve what came into contact with him. Seeing the danger, Big Punk grabbed where his shin attached to his artificial knee, tearing it from it's hold. Removing his ability to stand, Big Punk had to hover above the street. With his gun still armed, it began to hum a lethal tone. As if preparing to garner a loogie in the back of his throat, Infection lobs the collection of slobber into Big Punk's Abdominal opening in an attempt to bring the metal man down. The spit flew like a bullet, followed by a trail of the reptile's rancid breath.

 

 

The liquid splashed in the confines of Big Punk's body, splattering on various components and layers of metal. The barrel of the cannon began to shine. This weapon was still operational, firing into Infection, a stream of plasma energy. The beam caught Infection in his maw before he could close it from his previous attack. This caused his head to radically bulge bulge to his neck and upper back. Infection released a death thrall that echoed dissimilar to his monstrous form. It in that moment he was no longer mentally Infection, but the scared ruffian Renegade. It was as if his rampage wasn't his will alone. Becoming this thing changed him, and he was unaware of it. Transforming into the prehistoric beast was euphoric, otherworldly. Yet oddly, in this moment, he regained complete control. Exposed to the immense pain he was falling to.

 

 

"Mother... Father..."

 

 

Infection's upper body exploded in a fountain of cascading entrails and innards. The monster was half of what it used to be, toppling over, spilling out the contents of it torso into the street. Big Punk, remaining with three limbs, retreated his cannon and thought only of his narrow victory. A female pedestrian crawling out of the previous building rubble, emerges to look upon a grizzly scene. Looking to a barrel chested cyborg teeter as it struggled to remain airborne.

 

 

"The lab, I.... gotta go...."

 

 

The woman stood to her feet to witness the gruesome corpse of Infection in the road, in a pool of his own blood. She quivered at the sight, but looked up and screamed as the cyborg tail-spun and crashed close to her into the asphalt. Causing shrapnel to jettison in various directions, forcing her to cover her face. As the dust settled, she shook in mortal fear yet she felt compelled to see the metal man. Looking to where it landed, it's eye dimmed and it's body ceased all movements from there on.


	9. The Cosmic Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Nine: Nova's arrogance and Pyro's destiny
> 
> A young boy is bestowed abilities that will change his life forever as a man named Nova leads a egotistical warpath to obtain forbidden power.

An arcane section of the continental forest, did not harbor the chirps of crickets, owls, or frogs, instead a meeting of a somewhat secluded community was gathered together for special event. Torches planted into the trees, the flames bore the resemblance to a symbol, indicating the group's insignia, as a gathering of people in tan robes, cowls, and frocks, baring the mark the fire danced into. In the middle of the mob was a eager looking young boy, sporting a loin cloth and an elderly man who appear to hold a leadership role. The man thus spoke.

 

"What a tranquil evening brother's and sisters! For us to solemnize for the annual igneous offering!"

 

This man was addressed as Cinder, the leader of the Pyre Monks. With his statement the crowd cheered in anticipation for the ritual to begin. Tables assembled with meek cuisine and exotic dancer frolicked among the masses.

 

"With our seed! He will embrace our blessing! Ensure a bountiful harvest this year and strengthen all of us, the Pyre Monks!"

 

The crowd continued to cheer as five clocked monks surrounded the boy equally spaced apart. Cinder stepped forward to anoint the child. Cinder took a mortar molten rock composed of various minerals, smearing the searing symbol of the monks into the child's forehead. Then Cinder stepped back.

 

"Are you willing to undertake the task set before you, Pyro?"

 

"I am ready"

 

"Very well..."

 

The five surrounding hooded figures raise their palms to Pyro. Pyro had never witnessed the celebration before, let alone the ceremony, he was lost to what was going to occur next. Cinder spoke.

 

"It has begun!"

 

Flames shot from the hands of the five who surrounded Pyro, he whelped in agonizing pain as the fire broiled his flesh but left him unharmed. The substance ignited on his forehead on inducing more pain. Although he wasn't burning the anguish felt all the same. Any more, he would have fainted in shock, so the practitioners continued their onslaught, until the molten rock on his temple combusted completely. The minerals dissolved into a shower of sparks into the boy's mind, channeling the energy through his entire body. Pyro fell to his knees as then finally the fires ceased and he clutched his cranium. The symbol branded upon him reappeared, like a glowing tattoo then faded away slowly. Cinder strode to Pyro with a stern but proud expression on his face.

 

"Arise son."

 

He placed a hand on Pyro's shoulder as he rose to stand on his bare soles. He looks to Cinder in confusion as what had just occurred. Pyro questioned his leader.

 

"What now priest?"

 

"Join your kin, they will accompany you on a pilgrimage that with lead to your rebirth."

 

"Rebirth?"

 

"Once your journey is complete-"

 

"What? These feelings... they're so... uhhg..."

 

"Patience now, you are the bearer of the igneous rite. With it, our god will return through you"

 

\-------------------------------

 

Two hundred miles away, in the heavens, orbiting the planet, is the moon. The lunar landscape accommodated something it hasn't in centuries. Human colonies. Palaces, homes, and monuments covered the satellite's surface. From the earth, starting into the night's sky, the surface of the moon appeared unchanged, but on the expanse of rock and rubble, those brave enough to live there wore shemaghs infused with oxygen, ruled under a government known as the Cosmic Order. There, the inhabitants were free to practice cosmic arts, magicks that utilized the stars and the heavens above. Given the harsh environment of the planetoid, very few truly lived out their lives there. Many made a brief sojourn to learn cosmic spells and techniques, which were easier to hone being farther from earth.

 

Int he capital building, in the main hall, one could see a galleria of the history leading to the Cosmic Order, there were only two patrons, those of which were walking down the main hall after visiting hours. A man was arguing with a woman as she appeared to beckon him to stop.

 

"They are keeping form me what should rightfully be mine!"

 

The man's footsteps were heavy, the building, like a synagogue, was a holy place. His voice echoing against their walls, the girl's voice squeaked, trying to convince him.

 

"But brother, you have indeed become a powerful cosmic wizard in your own right, but please, the higher ministries wont tolerate your transgressions to obtain forbidden magic. This is sacrilege, Nova. Those spell aren't anyone's to learn"

 

"If such techniques exist, they should be learned. Who better than I, than one inexperienced or incapable of wielding Luna's divine might"

 

"Brother? Where are you going?"

 

"I did not beg you to follow me, Celestial."

 

"Even so, I don't want you to do something you may regret. Please, come back with me, wait until the ministry appoints you."

 

"My patience has grown thin!"

 

Nova blast open a double door. Making his way though chambers that are consider sacred to all how reside on the moon. This path would lead them both to the ministry's inner sanctum.

 

"No Nova, if we get caught within these walls, we shall be punished! Excommunicated even!"

 

"Then go! My business is my OWN!"

 

The room the were in held rafters of empty seats, lining rows of chairs where members of the ministry and the government would discuss the future of the moon's colony and the magics still mastering to this day. Suddenly for beings appeared in mid-air in the center of the hall. Like apparitions becoming whole, three men and one woman appeared to be floating above where the podium was positioned int he room. Their attire was similar to the vestments that Nova and Celestial bore, but they were far more dazzling and becoming. These were the honor-guard, Umbra, Zenith, Rille, and Lacus.

 

Zenith spoke first in a heroic tone.

 

"That is far enough Nova!"

 

Umbra reciprocated gleefully.

 

"The high priest and the minsters are aware of your arrival and are disappointed in your pathetic attempt."

 

Rille spoke in her soft voice.

 

"We all know why you are here, and we are here to stop you."

 

Lacus ended their speech with his deep voice.

 

"You will NOT take the Tome of Luna!"

 

Nova remained brash as he answered the honor-guards threats.

 

"The tome is the next step in my discipleship! I am entitled to her arts!"

 

Rille reminded him.

 

"Which are prohibited by all."

 

Zenith floated closer to Nova, signifying his role as leader.

 

"We are speaking on behalf of the high priest to pass judgment on you, Nova"

 

Celestial grabbed her brother's arm and attempted to shield him from his eminent trail.

 

"No! Not my brother! I am all he has! Please! Allow me to reason with him! He knows not the magnitude of what he is doing-"

 

Lacus raised his hand to Celestial, it emitted a glow that caught her attention.

 

"Then he is to LEARN."

 

In agreement Zenith nodded and raised his hand to Nova. Nova started to tremble. His sister's grip growing tighter.

 

"Nova, on behalf-"

 

"NO!!!"

 

Nova lashed at his sister, forcing her to the ground. He drew his fist back, that then danced with electricity. Pumping his clenched hand, a bolt of lightning shocked the four honor guards. This attack caused Rille to spasm and plummet towards the floor. Lacus caught Rille as Nova then swiped his other hand causing the four of them to careen in opposite directions. Zenith collided with the rafters, Umbra bounced off the ceiling and back down to the floor, and Lacus and Rille flew in opposite directions. Rille tumbling behind Nova and Lacus farthest from them both. Seeing Nova attack the honor-guards racked her heart with grief. She leaped to Rille's side, who had suffered the most damage from Nova's electric attack. Nova's abilities to manipulate gravity were unlike any one who practiced the art in the entire Cosmic Order. Behind the podium resided the room with his goal in mind. Drawing his fist in, they radiated a white shine, extending them quickly, a bolt of lightning destroyed the podium door. This now exposed the altar of the hierarchs, bathed in earth-light, the Tome of Luna.

 

Rille regained consciousness, resting in Celestial's arms, looking to Nova levitating over the stage and podium to the back door leading to the Tome. In an instant, Zenith, Umbra, and Lacus appeared between Nova and the doorway. Lacus thrusts his hands, that cause a shock-wave in the entire room, causing Nova's center of gravity to intensify, pinning him to the stage floor. Nova begins to move his arms, they quaked from the incredible force hindering him to the ground, Trying to break the gravity spell he knows all too well. Zenith flew towards Nova, leaving a trail of tangible light, whipping around him, causing the "tail" of his path to surround Nova and then shrink, binding him before he could regain his control. The bands of light were sapping his strength.

 

"Rrrrrr... What the-!"

 

Nova cursed through his teeth. Breaking the gravity well placed upon him and the cosmic bind was becoming more and more impossible. Umbra then appeared beside nova, his grin pompous and his posture confident.

 

"Nice try boy"

 

Placing his hands on the shoulders of the weakened warlock. Black lightning crackled from there Umbra held him, causing Nova to reel backwards and scream. Umbra took pleasure in putting Nova in his place, albeit brutal considering Nova was helpless. Zenith grabbed the ribbon of light wrapped around Nova as Umbra was still trying to incapacitate Nova. His head back, and his lungs roaring, Nova then lunged his head forward, smashing into Umbra with the momentum of a lightning push. Umbra is tossed aside as Lacus quickly counters. Lacus rockets to Nova, his hands clasped together, ready to smash Nova's cheek. Zenith's grip breaks on his illumination trap, as Nova breaks from the ties bound to him and grab's Lacus's punch. A wave of energy passes through them, ending in Lacus, causing him to fly backwards and smash into the wall and crash into the stage floor, now victim of the gravity well. Turning to where Zenith looked in shock, crossing his arms across his chest. Nova fires bolts of electricity to Zenith, only for him to evade every one of them. Levitating off from the ground, Nova swoops to where Zenith dodged the last attack. Nova punches to him, where Zenith deflect the blow with his forearm, then again with the opposite arm. Zenith, headbutts Nova between blows. Nova staggers back as Zenith dashes to him, to continue his assault. Zenith jabs to Nova, putting his weight behind the blow. Nova pushes Zenith's jab upward and places his palm against Zenith's chest, drawing it back, pulling a bolt of lightning, which is sapping Zenith's strength. Zenith's pupils contract and he quickly falls backward, down to the ground.

 

Floating down, grabbing Zenith by his collar, he lifted him off the ground. Nova looks to Lacus still struggling to break the gravity well and Umbra twitching from Nova's lightning paralyzing his body.

 

"Is this the best the Cosmic Order can muster? Luna's abilities are rightfully mine!"

 

"Enough..."

 

Rille illuminated the room, dazing Nova to drop Zenith. Spreading her arms, Rille gathered the light she just emitted into each of her hands. Clapping her hands then together, a explosion of light engulf the dazed Nova. Damaged, she flew to him, pushing him down onto his stomach, pinning his arms behind his back. Light shined from her shoulder-blades and then smashed into her body like pistons. Each delivering forceful blows that drilled into Nova. Ceasing her attack, the light Rille emitted then fanned outward like wings, only to then bend forward and grab Nova's studded body. The light shimmered and began to form a vest of solid light. Nova was blinking, bewildered, as his ears rang. Celestial's heart sank to see her brother apprehended by the honor-guards for the final time. Hanging her head, she stepped to each Zenith, Lacus, and Umbra, one by one, using healing magic to restore their strength. Nova could barely hold his head up as then Rille pushed her palm at him, forcing him to sit on his knees. Zenith then stepped to Rille's side, her hand shaking from Nova's resistance.

 

"On behalf of the Cosmic Order, you are banished from the moon and her airspace. Never to reside on her surface again."

 

Lacus grabbed Nova, still bound with light, altering Nova's interaction with the moon's gravity. This left powerless to the moon's pull, but still light enough to be carried by the big man. Taking him over to his shoulder, this gravity spell left Nova impossible to move, let alone speak. Umbra stepped to the incapacitated Nova, grabbing his chin as puckering his lips to him, grandiose to the efforts of the combined might of the honor-guards. was repelled by one man.

 

Walking beside Umbra, Lacus carried Nova, as Zenith was anchored of Rille's shoulder, aiding in his walking. Celestial brought up the rear, shamed to see that Nova had went too far. They left the capital building out into the center of the lunar town, where inhabitants could witness Nova's fate. Stopping, Umbra motioned to onlookers to give them space, his eyes burning and fervent. Placing Nova in an open area between buildings and statues, Rille, Zenith, Umbra, and Lacus formed a square around the transgressor, forming a square. Lacus snapped his fingers, weakening the hold of his spell on Nova's vocal cords. Coughing harshly, this trap made breathing difficult, yet it did little to deter his anger. Celestial mixed into the crowd, still solemnly disconcerted.

 

"I sorry, I am so sorry..."

 

Rille looked to Celestial in the crowd.

 

"Don't blame yourself..."

 

Nova's eyes widened, mustering what little strength he had to try an break his vest of light.

 

"Banish me!?! I am the best conjurer of cosmic magic! I am the rightful heir to the pulpit and the inheritor of the Tome of Luna! I will be king of the moon!"

 

Lacus grasped his hand towards Nova, cutting his voice further.

 

"no, you are NOT."

 

Zenith points to Nova, then spreads his fingers. Umbra held his arms across his chest and Rille clasped her hands together to begin a prayer. A ring of light formed around Nova then shattered like pieces of glass. Lacus's grip stifled as Nova choked more disdain to his captors.

 

"Think I need Luna's band to use the lunar causeway?!?"

 

The honor-guards continued to ignore Nova's taunts. Zenith levitates to Nova, placing his fingertips to Nova's face, then quickly snatches Nova's collar.

 

"I could never be the order's lap dog like you four. There are bound to be secrets you clerics are ignorant to."

 

Zenith shakes his head in denial. He and Nova begin glimmer, forming spheres of light that then shoot upward. Taking Nova through the lunar causeway one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The design for Pyro came for a flash game I remember seeing banner ads for. Can't remember the name.


	10. Cypher x Gyp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Ten: A Brief Glimpse into Earth's past
> 
> Nova reflects.
> 
> Pyro pillages with his two chaperones.
> 
> Cypher and Big Punk (Gyp) battle for leadership.

Nova awakens in a dense forest where a circle of moon light shines through the canopy and onto him. He mumbles from regaining consciousness, due to the vacuum snare recently wearing off. Nova stumbles to his feat, leaning against a tree. Nova regains control of his center of gravity, and brushes trench coat off, then peers into the moonlit sky.

 

"Figures..." Nova grumbled in a cocky tone.

 

Nova had no interest in returning to the moon immediately. Without Luna's band, he wouldn't be able to do so, well, not without assistance. Nova snapped his fingers, producing a single spark, it fell, catching nearby bush on fire. Nova smirk's underneath his mask as the fire creeps across the forest floor.

 

"Now to bide. I will be beckoned back, hermph..."

 

"The world shall concede to my pertinent omnipotence and the souls that have forsaken me shall regret and wallow in despair..."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Pyro has survived his first night alone. This is an easy task for a disciple of the Pyre Monk's. Now, eager to trek onward to rendezvous with his brother's in god, Pyro's eye catches a fireball heading straight towards him. He avoids the attack as it collides with a tree. Pyro looks up, pushing his glasses back on his face. He sees two hooded monks in robes similar to his own, challenging him. Neither worried if he is actually under attack if this is a test, Pyro stands to his feet, ready to take on his opponents.

 

One hooded figure places one hand in the air and uses the other to conjure a fire ball in the hand held up high. The second assailant dashes towards Pyro, two fire whips burn from each of his hands, one whipping across Pyro's chest, singing his garment. His attack had to be unimaginably hot, given that pyre monk attire was fire resistant. Pyro parries as many swipes as he can, but is knocked off balance. One lash wraps around his ankle, bringing the boy down to the dirt. On this stomach, Pyro holds out his hands, palm up, as then suddenly from their centers, a single spark appears and then furiously grows into a ball of fire no bigger than a baseball. Spinning to his feet, Pyro tosses each sphere at his assailants. One attacker catches the attack, and causes it to dissipate between his palms, while the whip-wielding attacker attempts to slash through it, only to fail and collide with it. The fireball expands as it crashed into him, engulfing him in a burning inferno. Screaming in agony, Pyro recognized his tone. The other attack began to slow clap, as if to address Pyro.

 

"Pyro! You should have known better!"

 

The second man then stands to his feet. His skin is red from the heat and smoke wafts from his robes. The man then cackles at the damage he's sustained. Wiping his maw, he too then spoke.

 

"I wouldn't expect anything less from the prodigy, Pyro!"

 

Now affirmed of the duo, Pyro's face began to gleam as he called out to them.

 

"Blaze! Burn!"

 

"Quite the mage. Once we are done with your pilgrimage, there's no telling what you can do." Blaze complimented.

 

"By the scriptures, our covenant is bound by blood and pain. We are your brothers in arms. As such, it is our duty to enact the final spell. Now, you wanna see what you can really do!" Burn rebutted with enthusiasm.

 

"Sure! Let's do this"

 

Blaze interjected. "Doesn't happen overnight, Pyro. For now, let's get out of the friggin woods. We need to find a town for supplies anyway."

 

Blaze removes his hood, slips his hand into his robe and pulls of a cigarette, flips it into his mouth and lights it with his finger tip. Blaze moves his hood back to the top of his head as the three of them huddle together. Blaze takes a long drag as he then spoke.

 

"Where... tsk... exactly.... first things first. The apothecary."

 

Pyro was puzzled. "Apothe-what?"

 

Burn answered. "It's for medicine. It's something you burn and heightens a pyre monk's abilities."

 

"Oh well, ok. Hey guys, what am I suppose to do with the igneous blessing at the end of our pilgrimage?"

 

Burn answered. "Relax little dude, as your power progresses, we'll teach you to control it."

 

"How long does it take?"

 

Blaze then interjected. "The duration differs from each person chosen for the igneous rights"

 

Burn then closed with this. "We'll be together like brothers lil' bro. It'll be fun."

 

Pyro then cracked a smile. A couple of yards from their position a fire was spreading in the trees. It was spreading at a rate that would likely consume the entire forest. Pyro looks to the element in awe as Burn places his hand on Pyro's shoulder.

 

"See this bro, hold your hands out, pointing your palms towards the heat and concentrate on that warm feeling."

 

"Got it!"

 

As Pyro held his hands to the fire, all of the flames began to whirl into Pyro's palms. Assimilating the fire caused Pyro to feel invigorated and replenished his stamina.

 

"With your igneous abilities, you can replenish your strength with any flames. Obviously your own wouldn't work, due to your body using energy to conjure them."

 

Burn replies. "Keep it simple stupid."

 

Pyro feels discouraged, this ability would be useless against a non-fire wielder. "Lesson one sucks. When we going to do what's really cool? Torch a few houses and incinerate a few people!"

 

Blaze releases a muffled laugh as Burn cackles insanely.

 

"I was beginning to think you changed, Pyro"

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A quiet village, located among the vast woods, is preparing to nestle beneath their blankets. The starry sky in seen above, contrary to a few tree tops, the sky can be seen though some one canopy. The establishment is occupied by cottages and few various buildings. A fiery explosion goes off in the distance. Crops behind a home have burst into flames. The owner runs out to see his land falling prey to the flames. Pyro, Blaze and Burn rush into the man's dwelling to come across any loot. Their knapsacks begin to fill with anything of value or anything they can use. They snatch money, jewelry, tools and any of his medicinal substances. The smoke billows up into the night sky as now the home owner rally's any help he could find to douse the flames. Pyro and company exit via a side window, eluding anyone who was out for the disturbance. The three of them trek unbeknownst from alleyway to cobblestone road, vigilant one any peering eyes. Evading any guards searching for suspicious individuals, the three of them vanish into the thick foliage. Once reaching a safe distance, the three of them place their bags down, showing what they pilfered. Blaze nodded and congratulated his comrades.

 

"Another job well done."

 

Burn grins and snickers. "Heh, I say we cash in, rent some hookers and buy some liquor and drink away those bad memories of having to pay for sex! Ha!"

 

Blaze rebuttals. "Thank Sol the owner didn't think to return to his home. Not that I think we couldn't handle a town of average citizens, yet it's convenient for them to be eluded by a simple diversion."

 

Pyro voices his opinion. "Fuck all that noise. We could have scorched every dwelling and eviscerated every man, woman, and child."

 

Blaze places his palm on Pyro's shoulder. "What if someone there wielded water, or abilities that would have led to our demise? It was efficient to take what we needed and vacate the premises." Burn slaps his thighs as to change the conversation.

 

"Well, I'm beat, sleep? Anyone?"

 

Pyro was reaffirmed by his inexperience. Sighing softly, he calmed down and nodded to both Blaze and Burn. "Yeah... why the hell not."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The setting was familiar. Various panels and screens flicker with activity. On a table, a rotund robot activates. His eyes burn an eerie red. A similar cyborg steps to Big Pucks side. He was tall and slender. Embedded in his cranium was the mane of the late doctor, Cypher.

 

"Luckily you collapsed in your business district. It is no surprise you survived. Your exoskeleton is of my design, as well as my own."

 

There was a distortion in Big Punk's voice output. "Cypher...? You?"

 

"Changed? We'll your boy was merely a prototype. My body houses only my brain, where yours confines all of your essential organs to keep your brain alive."

 

"What are you now? Better than me? I will have you torn to scrap metal if you get any funny ideas Cypher!"

 

"Heavens no, now, I can aide you in acquiring an appropriate host body."

 

"I want-"

 

"Yes the one that stripped you of your flesh, the tall and tan one."

 

"You readin' my thoughts?"

 

"Our cybernetic bodies cooperate together now. We shall vanquish the one known as Uirusu. I can assure you."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

These forest hold mystical energies beyond most civilizations that has recently began to rebuild themselves. Eliysia, the only city in recent history to establish great strides in industrialization and technology, once thought to be long forgotten. Having little luck in Eliysia, Uirusu reflects to the clue he was given to him through the pages of a book from the Elysian Library. Keeping his best to keep a low profile, he scoured through tomes and novels to read upon earth's cataclysm which led to the revival of magic in human beings. Although no one was alive today who had witnessed the apocalypse, but may have passed down stories and theorized what may have occurred. Many works of current literature concurred that as technology advanced, so did humanity's ability to control it. Stating that society collapsed in on it's self as greed and betrayal circumvented the values the human species fought so hard to establish.

 

From space exploration to weather manipulation, homosapiens were distorting the delicate balance of nature. Planes of existence beyond anyone's wildest imagination became a reality as events of biblical proportions began ravaging. Humanity thusly began to adopt archaic beliefs. Ghost of the dark ages have returned with overpopulation, plague and sheer human malevolence. Though remnants of human achievement and science still exist, people survive in a combination of spirit and science. Uirusu had realized in that if he was to learn of his past he was to return to nature. Now, Uirusu stops reminiscing, carrying his supplies on his back, he resorts to living off the land. He can't simply choose as destiny out of nothing, now he will simply live, he thought. Make his own decisions, and if fate would have him to stop the Occult of Purgatory, he would do so. For now, he is more concerned with discovering where he came from, who really was Tengu, and ultimately who were his parents.

 

When Uirusu was a boy, he traveled with Tengu, he had often questioned his origins. Who were his parents. More often than not, Tengu would tell him, that it was safer for Uirusu for him to forget them both. Yet, Uirusu can thank them for the abilities he has been granted with. The shadows that slithered and swayed from his backside were bestowed upon him by his mother and another gift was gifted by his father. Inquiring as to what that was, Tengu told him that in due time, Uirusu would find out what that ability was. Tengu also told him that he knew his parents, and that they entrusted him to raise Uirusu. Uirusu was content in believing what Tengu told him given that his shadows were unique, and unlike anything they both had encountered. Yet, for his attempt at his life still left him puzzled. Perhaps it had something to do with his parents or even the gift that his father gave him. That of which has yet to be revealed.

 

In a wooded area away from Elysia, the nearest city was Alluvia. A sister city of sorts. Uirusu thought to continue his search there. Uirusu sets his things down near some under growth in tree to rest.

 

BOOM!

 

Three explosions around him simultaneously detonate. Their energy and force hold a similarity to those wielded by an opponent Uirusu had previously fought. Uirusu drops down to the forest floor and rolls to a nearby fallen, burning tree trunk. Kneeling by the lumber, he waits for someone to identify themselves. Then he hears a familiar hum.

 

"Its'a.... getting fuzzy again..."

 

I was Big Punk, formerly Gyp of the Dregs, continuing his conquest to subdue Uirusu.

 

"Sir, I had suggested you remain in the infirmary until I could properly diagnose your infection."

 

"But like I'uh said. The sooner I get my body, the sooner I can get bettuh, Doct'er"

 

"As you wish."

 

Uirusu was sure from their dialogue that Big Punk was obsessed in taking his body. Cypher pointed his arm as then his hand withdrew allowing a nozzle to emerge. He pointed the device towards Uirusu's position.

 

"I can see your heat signature behind those flames boy. It is futile to hide."

 

Cypher fired an energy blast into the burning wood, shattering it into two pieces. Grabbing a few splintered pieces, Uirusu tosses them to Cypher. The sharp pieces of bark simply ricochet off of Cypher's metal body. Laughing at Uirusu's primitive attack, Cypher failed to realize Uirusu had grabbed him with one of his tendrils as Uirusu used his grip to pull himself upward to leap to meet his adversary.

 

"Intresting, boy"

 

Big Punk then realizes the situation, charging up three energy bombs on three of his fingers. Tossing them, only to miss their mark and detonating in the background. Quickly, Cypher points his blast at Uirusu and fires. Shadow tendrils slither between Uirusu and the attack, serving as a reflexive shield. The force still causes Uirusu to careen into the ground as his grip on Cypher to relinquished. Seeing Uirusu crash into the earth below fills Big Punk with glee, albeit it would appear there is something wrong with him.

 

"Ya got 'em..... I.... uh...."

 

Big Punk plummets to the forest floor, landing with a thump that echoes through the foliage. Sensing his plight, Cypher hovers toward Big Punk, whi is motionless on the ground.

 

"Such a pity! The infection you contracted from that vile beast has spread to you central nervous system. I have never seen a bacteria like it, fortunate for me your organs could properly incubate it for me. Now with death on your heels, the Dregs are mind to command! Usurping you!"

 

Cypher rotates one hundred and eighty degrees towards Uirusu. Uirusu is catching his breath while on one knee.

 

"Gyp's revenge will not continue with me, yet I will kill you just the same."

 

Cypher points his palm to the ragged nomad, his appendage transforms into a long thin nozzle as it begins to resonate light and energy in it's barrel. Uirusu jumps to his feet as Cypher is smashed, causing him to miss his target. Big Punk uses his body like a wrecking ball, smashing Cypher into tree branches. They create a small crater a few meters away from Uirusu's position. Big Punk then grabs Cypher by his metallic neck and lifts them both into the air.

 

"Your vital signs... you were...."

 

"Enough Cypher!"

 

Cypher puts his foot against Big Punk's body and then transforms that appendage into a cannon, with a quick flash, he uses his weapon to push himself off of Big Punk. The blast doesn't damage either of them, but causes Big Punk grip to lock and for them both to fall back down. The crashed into a boulder, causing the rock to shatter into pieces. Big Punk regain's control and charges energy bombs into his grasp, releasing them, in a dazzling energy explosion. As the light fades, Cypher's right eye is and right antenna is damaged. Cypher's left eye brightens as his emulated speech resonates anger.

 

"Two can play at this game."

 

Cypher positions all of he mechanical limbs onto Big Punk and begins to blast the surface of Big Punk's round body. Both cyborgs are coated in a radiant explosion, in the midst of Cypher's attack, Big Punk grabs on of Cypher's arms, proceeding to tear it from it's socket. Pieces spray from it's removal as wires stretch and snap, dancing with sparks. Fearing he'll be torn limb from limb, Cypher uses his remaining arm to produce a laser, firing it into Gyp's visor, causing him to panic and release Cypher. No free, Cypher attempts to put as much distance between him and his former leader. Looking back to Big Punk, Cypher see's a stream of energy pursuing him, but unable to react. The blast cut's through Cypher's chest, exposing one of his two organ's. His heart.

 

"Ahgck!!!! GYYYYYYYP!"

 

"DIE CUR!"

 

Big Punk throws two more energy bombs into Cypher's chest cavity, causing a bright explosion, jettisoning Cypher's upper and lower halves in opposite directions. Both land on the ground in a metal clunk. Cypher's exposed insides emit smoke, as the remained of oxygen in his brain becomes fleeting.

 

"C-Curse y-y-ou..... I gave y-you... s-s-s-econd life..."

 

"Tried to take that life away..."

 

Big Punk grab's Cypher's torso and smashes it between his abdominal maw. As if chewing aluminum foil, Big Punk smashes Cypher into scrap metal, brain matter, and stray blood. With a splatter of blood sprayed against his body's midsection, Big Punk turns around slowly to scan the immediate area for her previous target, but before her could turn around his eye begins to fade in and out. Uirusu, clutching his shoulder, steps to the mechanical man still suffering from Infection's parting gift. Big Punk remains motionless as his eye turns off completely and become silent. Uirusu surveys the battleground thinking what power over the Dregs has driven them to turn on each-other. Uirusu closes his eyes, turns around, and continues his trek onward.


	11. The Tome of Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 11: Igneous lives. 
> 
> This is it. The end of book one. I have typed up everything in my Purge of the Virus composition book. Book two would have to literally be typed up from scratch. I was planning on explaining what this series actually meant, but i feel it's connotations are pretty obvious. Once I finish the entire series, I will go into detail what these events and characters to me. For now. This is the entire first book. I have a second composition book, but I don't think i'll use it. Maybe type it up as a deleted scene.

A dreg thug is blasted against a tree by a pillar of flame as his body is engulfed in the inferno.

“ERG! When the boss- AUUUUUGHHH!”

“What were you saying? Humph”

Blaze burned the man to ashes, then turned to pounce on another dreg that was behind him. He took a flame whip his attacker’s neck, burning the dreg, and tossing him with a spin across the forest floor like a rock skipping water. Birds scatter from their roost as sounds of agony echo throughout the dense thicket. As the pillar of flame diminishes, Pyro draws the flames in his palms. His skin has become as hard as rock, with cracks across every inch of his former epidermis. These cracks emit a dull red glow. Pyro is in his second stage of evolution.

“This power… the igneous rites… I feel”

Burn blocks a rusty blade with his left forearm and punches a fireball fist with his right in the gangster’s cheek, causing his face to burn like plastic to a flame.

“Not a strength of the body, right?”

Two more dregs point their guns towards Burn, only to two thin beams of fire shoot through their chest, burning them from the inside out. Their chest glowed a bright crimson flame, then their ribcage housed a ball of fire, as their insides turned to soot and embers.

“My spirit, the embodiment of the demi-god, igneous…”

Blaze has his flame sashes around a dreg’s neck, with a fresh cut on his own cheek, Blaze slams his opponent to the ground, then proceeds to stomp his foot on his back. The flame whip begins to glow, cutting through the dreg’s neck, causing the severed head to roll and the whip to retract.

Gunfire begins to hurdle towards Pyro, onto to ricochet off of his stone skin.

“Erh! Knock it off!”

Pyro slaps his hands into the earth. A circle of symbols appears around his palms and then begin to shine brightly. The dregs that were shooting at him quickly drop their weapons as they all begin to catch flame. They begin to melt, as if their body was mere liquid. There organs, tissues and blood seep of their bodies, leaving only a burning skeleton behind. Another dreg watching in the distance frantically radios back to Sordid in the Dregs laboratory.

“Mayday sir! Abort! Abort mission! We were ambushed by these- skrrrt! Pyre monks! Skrrrt!”

Sordid watched on the computer monitor displaying a map of the mission area. Red dots signifying dreg signals quickly faded one after the other.

“Heh… I truly had no plans on bringing Cypher or Big Punk back.”

Sordid glances at the screen to examine Big Punk’s tracking signal.

No word from Professor Cypher, but Big Punk’s life signs are weak. I doubt he could have made it back anyway.”

Pyro steps on the radio the dreg was using, smashing it to pieces, with the former dreg laying in a pool of his own blood.

“When I became this…embodiment of ingenious…”

Pyro remembers to when he first transformed. His hands were firmly cupped in front of him as he screamed in agony. His skin began to darken and solidify, cracking as it became denser. The symbol of fire reappeared on his forehead, and burned brightly.

“It inflicted a lot of pain upon me”

Burn steps beside him, placing his hand on Pyro’s shoulder.

“Yet this strength is unrivaled by anyone in our clan.”

Blaze spots two more dregs hiding in a safe distance.

“Two more bro, so don’t bitch!”

One of the dregs sees his squad slaughtered, weeping in terror. The other member accompanying him was none other than Drub, falling to his knees in failure.

“No Gyp, not like this. I didn’t know it could end this way.”

Drub gets up, retreating, to head towards Gyp’s fading signal. Off in the deeper neck of the woods, Nova hovers above Big Punk’s metal exoskeleton. He opens his hand and shoots a stream of lightning into the cybernetic gang leader. Big Punk’s eyes begin to brighten, the electricity acted as a defibrillator. Nova was breathing life back into Big Punk.

“Heh, you’re likely to attract the attention of that burning power, you metal man.”

Gyp slowly gears up, still afflicted by Infection’s final bacterial attack.

“I’ll be seeing ya”

Nova turns to float away and give a quick two finger salute as he makes his exit. Big Punk’s systems reboot, allowing his mechanical feet to push his body up. He was slightly off kilter. His body scuffed dented, and cracked, he stumbled through the foliage to make sense of where he was.

“SIR!”

Drub wrapped his arms around his armored leader. Thankful to final catch up with his squad’s objective.

“Thank Sol you’re alive”

“Sssssssss-ooooordid…”

“Sordid? He’s waiting for us to rendezvous back at our- ACK!”

A thin beam of fire burns through Drub’s forehead, causing him to relinquish his hold, and fall to the ground. Big Punk shifts his head downward to Drub’s lifeless body, then gears his head towards his murderers. Burn lower’s his finger, which was brightly glowing.

“Told ya one got away, I could smell his putrid odor.”

Pyro stepped forward, mimicking golem.

“Look at the tin can. I say we pop him open like a pickle jar.

Big Punk engaged his antigravity soles, flying forward towards his opponents, only to miss as the step aside. Big Punk dropped energy mines as he passed them, they explode, blasting the pyre monks in opposite directions. Blaze was lying face down in the dirt, only to have Big Punk grab him from the back of his skull. A gear began to rotate, the speed intensifying, until there was a snap. Blaze’s skull cracked, popping like a tomato, causing blood and brain matter to splatter in his grasp. Pyro stands to his feet to see Blaze’s mutilated body in a pool of his own blood and cerebral guts.

“BLAZE!!!!!”

Burn cocks his fire fist back as he socks a fire ball towards Big Punk, and with his other fist he gathers a fire sphere above himself. With a flick of his wrist, he hurls the projectile towards the cybernetic adversary, engulfing himself and Gyp in a dome of burning fire. When the attack dissipates, Big Punk could be seen with his fingertips jabbed in Burn’s torso. Gyp attacked him in the blinding fire, then fired energy bombs from his hand, causing Burn to explode in chunks of blood and viscera.

A few yards away, Pyro screams in anguish at the sight of his brother’s death. Pyro began to metamorphosis into his third stage of evolution. Beneath his skin appeared to be a burning flame, as his eyes became a radiant white and yellow gleam. His tan robe burned from his body. He pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. His teeth became two rows of fangs and admonished a wicked smile.

He held his hand in a fist, pointing it towards Big Punk, as he clenched his teeth as a cross shaped energy spirit surrounded Gyp, causing him to turn bright orange red. The increasing temperature was pushing his chassis to its limit. Big Punk insides began to boil like a crock pot. Big Punk grabbed his head casing as he felt his organs liquefy and bubble and pop at his exoskeleton’s waistline.

“L-Live! I just wants to live-“

The blood boiled out from every crevice of his body. Gyp exploded in a barrage of blood, guts, and metal. Pyros tilted his head watching each piece land on the forest floor with a wet thump. Roaring in victory over his kin’s killer, he hears a slow applaud above him.

“I’m impressed.”

“My brothers, they’re gone!”

Flames began to scurry at the feet of Pyro, snaking their way to the tree tops, nearly reaching the onlooker, Nova. Nova conjures a moon shield, as the flames could only kiss the protective sphere’s surface.

“Woah there partner, I’m on your side.”

“That blasted machine!”

“Do I look like a robot to you?”

“What do you want with me??” Pyro stated, chocking back some tears. “Blaze! Burn!”

“Settle down you blasted their killer, didn’t you?”

“The pilgrimage….”

“From the look of it, you’ve got a lot of power in need of your control.”

“I-I have to finish my mastery of the igneous stages.”

“Well, well, I have heard of the pyre monks.”

“Y’you have?”

“But of course, I can see you need a mentor for your remaining evolution. You just need some fine tuning”

“What would you know.”

“Well.”

Nova takes his hands out, crashing nearby trees with his gravitational force, allowing the moon to be clearly visible.

“The moon will be your venue to hone your ingenious abilities.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Celestial wakes up in a sleeping bag, with a man kindling a fire nearby.

“AHHH!”

Celeste blast the man with s shimmering burst, toppling him over. Celestial stands up to see she had been bandaged up and has a bandage on her cheek.

“Ow…. Is that how you thank people?”

“Who are you? I’m looking for my brother?

“Brother? Ma’am, I found you bruised and unconscious on the ground.”

“Oh….. Nova….”

Celeste remembers back to when she returned to the earth in search of Nova. She has found him, pleading with him. All she could remember was that she has given him another band of Luna, there was a flash of light, and now she awoke here.

“Call it a sister’s love…”

Uirusu returned to the campfire he had made.

“Your brother, he didn’t do this to you, did he?”

“Thank you, but I must stop him before it’s too late”

“Stop him? From doing what?”

“Succumbing to his arrogance…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Chapels, temples, and monuments across the moon have been destroyed. A fiery being obliterates and melts all in his warpath. Nova floats above him, instructing on what should be destroyed and coaching on what techniques he should use. Residents of the cosmic order attempt to combat the seemingly walking hellfire. With their gravity magic, they attempt to hold back the invader’s assault. With star safeguards, some can barely contain his sheer might towards the main sanctuary. Tearing through them as if they were tissue, Pyro fires fountains of magical flame at his human obstacles, caching their oxygen shrouds aflame, burning their lungs, consuming them in fire from the inside out.

“Pyro, through theses main gates.

“How much further…. This is too easy.”

 

“Patience is a virtue”

From inside the Cosmic Order Sanctuary, the barred doors begin to glow bright orange then burst off their hinges. Smokes swirls, and through the thick cloak, nova and Pyro make their way through the building’s chambers and hallways. Ushers stationed in the sanctuary flee, to inform the honor guards.

“Here we are, Pyro.”

Now they find themselves in the room leading to the hierarch’s inner sanctum.

“Here comes the cavalry, just like we discussed.”

Pyro is now poised and ready as four beings flash in bright light into the chamber. Pyro snarls, questioning his companion.

“The Cosmic Order honor guards?”

Zenith’s heroic voice boomed as his manifested into the chamber.

“Returned to be thwarted again?”

Rille’s soft feminine voice interjected.

“A child Nova? You scoundrel!”

Pyro grunted and gnashed his teeth.

“I am no child.”

Flames dart across the floor, across the wall as Pyro attempts to scorch Rille, she gasped as the flames suddenly retreated. Pyro was tackled by Lacus as Umbra creates a comet’s tail to ensnare Pyro. The comet’s tail causes Pyro’s flames to vanish, only for a second, the technique’s strength lying in negating its victim’s magical ability. Pyro’s flames return, as insidious as ever, Lacus grabs onto Pyro’s fist, as they grapple with one another, with clenched hands. Umbra attempts to bind Pyro again, to no avail. Pyro growls in frustration.

“Igneous take thee!”

Pyro’s fist burns though Lacus’ hands, smashing his forehead into Lacus’ skull, cracking it, giving Lacus a mortal wound that bleeds profusely. Lacus falls backward, blood pooling behind his cranium. Umbra is taken aback at Lacus’ demise and attempts to regroup with the others, but Pyro grab’s Umbra’s comet tail, as if it was a fuse and ignites it, it catches up to Umbra, burning his oxygen shroud, causing his lungs to billow and inflate from the inside out. Rille weeps in horror as two of her closest friends have fallen to a seemingly young boy.

Nova and Zenith clash with immense waves of gravity magic, causing the structural integrity of the sanctuary to crumble, as edifices shatter and fall around them. Nova conjures a blast of star light, and in a bright flash he blinds Zenith, and inadvertently, Rille.

“Rille! Focus! Where is Nova!”

Nova is now in the inner sanctum, he reaches to grab the Tome of Luna.

“At long last…”

Nova takes the book, opens it. Nova reels backward, aghast at the knowledge it contains within it. Such incantations, his eyes are open wide. Zenith smashes into the inner sanctum, in shock that Nova has obtained the Tome of Luna.

“Nova! The Punishment fir such a travesty is death!”

“Death no longer is a concern for the likes of me”

Nova’s eyes begin to gleam, and his hairs begin to stand upward. The ground begins shaking and the Tome of Luna begins to glow as the moon seems to be over taken by and quake. Buildings outside crumble and plummet to the ground as the entire moon has been rotated away from the sun’s light. The entire city, the cosmic order, has been turned to the dark side of the moon.

Zenith gasp as the moon’s reflective light disappear, leaving only magical torches.

“The dark side of the moon?”

Nova laughs maniacally.

“Where our magic is limitless!”

“No! unstable!”

 

Only the Tome of Luna and Pyro’s aura offer light into the darkness overwhelming into the inner sanctum. Nova chuffs, looking around.

“Now, where is Pyro?”

Pyro was tormenting Rille, slashing her with his brother’s technique, his flame sashes. She desperately attempted to block his attacks with moon barriers, only to have them shatter. Pyro had no intention on killing her. He simply wanted to keep her reuniting with Zenith. From the darkness a voice spoke to the fiery devil.

“Are you responsible for all of this?”

Pyro turns with a wicked grin towards a tall, tan, muscular man wearing an oxygen shroud, standing aside a girl, floating beside him. It was Uirusu and Celestial. Celeste took a close look at the devilish being.

“That isn’t my brother.”

“Whoever he is, he isn’t up to any good.”

Pyro raises his hand and fires first with his left then right, flame beams, Uirusu leaps to Pyro, avoiding the attacks, ducking and dodging, getting close enough to deliver a punch to Pyro’s jaw, grabbing some debris with his shadow tendrils.

“Pfft… Is that as hard as you can hit!?!”

Pyro is bashed against the side of his head by rock and metal as Uirusu leaps to him to follow up with a barrage of punches, making sure his chain knuckles collide with Pyro’s fiery skin. Kicking off Pyro’s chest, Uirusu jumps back to dodge a swat of Pyro’s burning claws burning with ingenious flames. Uirusu counters, using his shadows to deliver a bombardment of nearby rubble. As he pummels Pyro into the floor, Pyro’s eyes illuminate, personifying his frustration.

“GROARRRRRRRRRRRR!”

Pyro bellows as a seismic shockwave echoes through the entire moon’s surface. The wave of energy tears through nearby structure as Uirusu leaps only to be caught my Celestial’s glimmer blanket. Pyro now hunches over, as if the weight of the world rest on his shoulders, his feet sinking into the moon’s surface. Two flaming spines shoot from his shoulder blades and his entire body burns intensely red. His glasses crack and shatter, turning into dust. The two flaming spines turn into flaming wings.

“I… AM… IGNEOUS!”

Igneous’ stomps his foot down, the nearby moon surface is burned to glass by his sheer presence. Igneous opens his mouth, display his fearsome rows of fangs. His throat begins to shimmer, until he regurgitates as rush of magma, like a surge of water, narrowly missing the glimmer blanket holding Uirusu. The sanctuary floor covered in molten rock, which quickly dies due to the lack of the atmosphere and natural oxygen.

“Pathetic worms! I am Igneous. Son of the god Sol and a human maiden. The pyre monks were foolish to attempt to sacrifice me for their bounty. The pilgrimage is complete!”

The earth can be seen from the opposite side of the moon. Star like energy balls hover in the hierarch’s inner sanctum. Nova is jolting Zenith between the spheres of starburst like popcorn in a microwave. Nova closes his fist and his attack ceases.

“Who is the king of the cosmos now?”

Now plummeting to the ground, Zenith lies motionless, battered and scorched. Rille crawled to her fallen comrade, brushing his hair from his bloodied face.

“W-We have had enough, Nova!”

“And who are you again?”

“The entire cosmic order!”

Cosmic priest, mages, witches and warlocks of all ages and ethnicities step forward form the shadows to reaffirm Rille. The hierarchs’ have ordered every able-bodied magician to take back the Tome of Luna from Nova. Nova simply smirks.

“Heh… HaHa! Ha Ha Ha Ha HAAAA!”

 

Beside him a large conglomerate of dark matter begins to manifest behind him, the magical practitioners stare in terror as Nova has conjured a Tome Black Hole. The dense sphere begins to draw in anything organic into its center. Everything, except Nova himself. Rille’s eyes dilated.

“No…”

Magicians begin to teleport to safety but few brave and bold enough fight back the Black Hole’s gravitational force. Bursting though the inner sanctum’s high wall, Igneous is pulled through the cobblestone by the black hole’s ferocious force.

“What is this treachery Nova!”

Igneous turns, flapping his wings to escape, the hole’s strength. He sees Nova floating below it, holing the Tome of Luna, maintain the black hole with his mana.

“You were no mentor! I should have known better to trust you!”

Nova looks to see Igneous hurtling towards him.

“No! You fool!”

Igneous collides with Nova, interrupting his rhythm as then both are overtaken by the sheer magnitude of the Luna Black Hole. Both are pulled in. Rille commands the remaining magic users in the room.

“Now’s our chance!”

Rille raises her hands as do the others. The black hole had a break in its strength, if left unchecked, it could not only consume organic life, but all matter. Their hands begin to radiate causing the black hole to slowly shrink. Uirusu clutches Celestial to his chest, using his shadow tentacles as an anchor into the chamber floor. The black hole’s gravity begins to recede, as it become smaller and smaller. The power of the entire Cosmic Order is putting forth an effort to eliminate the Luna Black Hole. The black hole dwindled, vanishing in a bright sonic boom.

Uirusu’s hair fell back to his face as the pull of the black hold was no more. He set’s Celestial down, looking in the direction that Pyro had been drawn into.

“N…N…Na…. Nova..?”

By the moon’s rotation, it’s finally illuminated by earthlight again and all can be seen once more. The surviving cosmic order rise to their feet as everyone begins to survey the devastation, coming to aide who are in need. Rille floated her way to Celestial and Uirusu.

“You there.”

Rille and a few other people approach Uirusu holding Celeste, stricken by the loss of her brother. Rille turned to Uirusu.

“You don’t have a Band of Luna? Who brought you here?”

“I… uh… well. Where’s the one you call Nova.”

Celestial turns to Rille with only tears in her eyes. Rille turns her head, searching her mind for the words to tell Celeste.

“We couldn’t save him… after… he was consumed…”

Celestial clutched Uirusu’s chest, sobbing into it, he is responding by softly rubbing her back.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A wormhole manifest in the dense woods. Out of the gateway stumbles Nova, burnt and bloody. Nova coughs, his body was compressed into a singularity, yet he was alive.

“I- *cough* didn’t intend for a wormhole to bring *cough* me here?”

Nova is on his stomach with the Tome beneath his forearm, the wormhole widens, clawed boney fingers claw the portal open more so. Igneous pry’s the opening big enough to push his wings out of it. Nova looks over his shoulder in horror as he crawls away from Igneous screeching form the spatial hole. Nova closes his eyes and then opens them to look ahead of himself to see three black hooded figures standing before him.

“RRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEECK! YOURE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME! NOOOOOVAAAAAAAA!”

One of the hooded figures clenches his fist in front of himself. The bottom of his face could faintly be seen. He had tan skin and a soul patch beneath his bottom lip.

“WHAT?!? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, PYRE MONK??”

Nova remains rigid as he looks to Igneous glowing a bright red, then his first flowed into the man’s clenched fist. Igneous begins to become dim. His fire fading. His eyes became human once more, it’s sockets sinking in, his body becoming pale and frail. Wings dissipating, reducing him to nothing but skin and bone. Resembling the pyre monk, the child, known as Pyro.

The man who absorbed the fire, began to glow, this a white hot, causing his hood to push back, revealing his burning white hot skin, eyes that like the sun.

“Raw igneous rite energy. I, Noon, of the Seekers, of the Occult of Purgatory, will be its master!”

Noon placed his hood back onto his face and quelled the power that was previously surging through him.

“Pyro… Who are…*cough*”

Nova gets to his knees, glancing what used to be igneous. It was like looking at a corpse, it’s skins becoming chalky and it slowly crumbling to ash. Nova now turns to the three figures, Noon’s eyes glared at him, burning, like the earth’s core.

“Ha, *couch*, he served his purpose… I still have the Tome of Luna!”

The female member then spoke.

“Ha, he sure did a number on you.”

The male leader interjected.

“We have no use for you. I, Dawn, will send your spirit to our master.”

Nova then felt a tingle overtake his body. He looked to see Dawn extend his hand to him. Nova felt itchy from all over his body. He began rolling back and forth, screaming in terror, not pain. He saw his pores expand, exposing his muscles and veins. Out from his pores he saw movement. Panic began to take him, causing him to scratch harder. Chunks of flesh tore from his scratching, causing clumps of maggots to seep from his rotting flesh. He began to scream in terror as the larva began to pour from his mouth. His eyes sunk in, replaced by heaps of these insects, as then his skull cracked, erupting a colony of more maggots. His flesh was consumed by these creatures in rapid succession, until finally nothing left of him was bone.

“He is now with Bane.”

Dawn closed his fist and placed it to his side. The maggots burrowed into the earth. Leaving behind Nova’s bones and the Tome of Luna.

“Dusk… if you could please.”

Dusk gave Dawn a playful wink, knocking her hip against his. Reaching to the book, only to have it disappear before she could take it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Most of the debris on the moon has been moved and now the Cosmic Order had started rebuilding neighboring structures and the sanctuary. Uirusu stands with a coat folded in his arms. He stands beside Rille and she beside Celestial, as they are with of lunar magic practitioners of every walk of life looking to the pedestal now holding the Tome of Luna. Rille solemnly spoke.

“The Tome of Luna has returned to us, no longer bound to her last host. Uirusu? You have such prowess; how would you like to be an honor guard for the Cosmic Order? Your oxygen shroud and trench coat would make you look sexy.”

“Oh… I… Thank you…”

“Thanks for the compliment or the invitation?” Rille smiles as she looks back to him.”

“*ahem* I have no intention to serve here, I apologize, my destiny lies on earth”

“What about you? Ms. Celestial?”

“M-Me…?”

“I would be honored to have you to be inducted into our ranks.”

“I.... It would be a privileged to do so… yet…”

Celeste turned to Uirusu and then to Rille, closing her eyes.

“I must mourn the loss of my brother. Returning home, back on Gaia… earth…”

Rille places her hand on Celestial’s shoulder.

“Luna Sends her blessing.”

 

End of Book One

**Author's Note:**

> The first book was originally written on paper in 2009. It wasn't until 2013 I began to type what I had written. Book 1 is complete (on paper). I wanted the story to begin with how Uirusu became a nomad. He has been traveling with Tengu for most of his life, and now their fellowship was coming to an end.


End file.
